Final Destination
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: After Eli has a vision of a deadly train wreck causing 6 other friends to get off, death comes back to write them off; one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, beautiful people! You are about to read the very first chapter of_Final Destination: Degrassi Edition! _[: Now I am very excited to get this FF going, so I'd love to hear feedback!**

**A big thanks to my beta reader, EclarexForever [:**

**Now grab some food, sit back & enjoy!**

Eli zipped up his last suitcase as his mother Cece stood in the doorway watching. In just a few hours, he'd be on a train to Montreal, along with his entire French class. He'd luckily be attending the trip with his best friend Adam, and his girlfriend of three months, Imogen.

Even though he'd have to endure the sight of Clare Edwards and Jake Martin coupled up, it didn't bother him as much as it painfully used to.

"Do you have everything?" Cece asked, stepping inside of the tiny bedroom. Eli looked around, examining the small amount of luggage. He nodded and looked back over at Cece with an exasperated sigh.

"That's about everything. I'm not even really looking forward to this stupid trip anyway," Eli admitted. Eli didn't really enjoy traveling, even if it was to a beautiful place such as Quebec. Cece walked over to Eli's bed, taking a seat next to him.

"This is a great opportunity for you to explore and engage in new activities," Cece began, noticing the smirk on his face.

"And I don't mean anything sexual in any way."

"Awww man, I was already planning a threesome with _deux magnifiques poulets français_," Eli joked. Cece raised her eyebrows at her son and tossed some folded socks at him.

"I don't know exactly what _you_ just said, but you know exactly what _I _mean," she remarked, folding her arms. Eli nodded and gestured a playful shrug toward his mother.

"I know what you mean, mom. I'll be good, and I'll take tons of pictures of the Biosphere," He reassured, receiving a light smile from her. She looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and patted his shoulder, standing up.

"You'd better head on over to Imogen's so you can be at that train station nice and early," Cece ordered. Eli turned his head toward the clock and groaned when he realized that it was a little past 5:00 pm. The train would be leaving at exactly 7:00, and Mrs. Dawes made it clear that there would be no exceptions. Seconds later, Bullfrog entered the room. He had a wide grin on his face, which caused Eli to roll his eyes.

"Finally we'll have the house to ourselves," Bullfrog chuckled, wrapping his arm around Cece's waist. Eli gawked and covered his eyes dramatically.

"Keep it in your pants, old man. I'll only be gone for a week," He retorted, standing up from his bed. Bullfrog shook his head and grabbed one of the heavier suitcases and drug it out of the room.

"Do you need me to get your other bags?" Cece asked anxiously. Eli stared at her confusedly and gestured toward the two tiny duffel bags.

"I may be skinny, and I also may be a tad short for my age, but I think I'm capable of lugging around those measly bags." Eli had always been the independent type, even when it came to something as small as carrying around a bag. Cece laughed and ruffled his black hair, walking swiftly out of the room. Eli grabbed his two bags from the bed and threw them on his shoulders, grunting from the weight.

He took a look around his bedroom and sighed, grabbing his train ticket from the dresser. Eli pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Adam's number while walking down the flight of stairs. It rang for a few seconds before he answered; a dog barking in the background.

"Hello?" Adam asked. Eli narrowed his eyes as he hit the last step of the staircase.

"Do I hear a dog back there?" he questioned. Adam laughed over the phone, looking back at the teacup Yorkie sounding off by the door.

"Oh, yeah. Dad brought home a surprise present for mom last night. Let's just say that the dog was a surprise alright," Adam laughed. Eli walked outside into the refreshingly cool air and switched the phone to his other ear. His shoulders were already starting to cramp from the bags.

"Sounds like a personal problem," He joked. "Well, I was just calling to ask if you wanted me to come by and pick up you and Drew?"

"Yeah, sure. That would save us two from an hour long pep talk on the dangers of being unaccompanied with a group of teens. Audra Torres does tend to babble quite frequently," Adam mumbled, causing Audra to glare at him.

"I heard that, Adam!" She snapped. Adam chuckled lightly and walked into the room with Drew, watching as he finished his last minute packing.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I finish picking up Imogen," Eli said before slamming his phone shut. Bullfrog and Cece were by the car playing around and laughing, gathering Eli's bag into the trunk of the car.

"You two seem extra immature today," Eli said, smirking at his parents. Cece gasped playfully and lent her hand out, reaching for Eli's two duffel bags. Eli handed them to her and she threw them into the backseat with a thud.

"I can't believe you're not going to be in my eyesight for a week, bud!" Bullfrog croaked as Eli walked over to the car door, opening it.

"Yeah, yeah. Live it up," Eli said, causing a raspy laugh from his father. Eli settled in the front seat and closed his door, rolling the windows down.

"Be safe, honey," Cece said, coming up to stand next to Bullfrog. Eli nodded quickly, starting the car.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he reassured. They smiled in response; Cece blowing a kiss to him.

"We love you!" She screamed, causing Eli to snicker.

"Love you too!" He yelled back, pulling out of the driveway. His parents slowly disappeared out of view, calming Eli immediately. He sighed heavily, focusing on the road ahead of him. Imogen's house wasn't too far away, and he'd soon have to listen to her go on and on about how excited she was to go to Montreal. He loved his girlfriend, but she tended to have many annoying attributes that were a little tough for someone like him to deal with.

Minutes later, he pulled up in front of her miniature trailer, honking the horn. Imogen strolled out, dragging two heavy looking suitcases behind her. Eli instinctively climbed out of the car and walked over to her, relieving her of one of the suitcases.

"_Thank you_," she sighed, throwing her suitcase into the trunk. Eli sat her other suitcase on top of it, closing the hood. He turned to Imogen and pecked her lightly, pulling her up against his chest. She smiled and trailed her fingertips down the side of his pale cheek.

"Just imagine, us two in the _beautiful _Montreal for a_week_! There's so much to do there," she giggled, receiving a smirk from her boyfriend. Eli kissed her once more before releasing her from his grip and walking to the car. He opened his door, plopping onto the leather seat. Imogen walked to the passenger side and climbed in comfortably.

"We have to stop by and pick up Adam and Drew right quick," Eli mumbled, pulling out of Imogen's narrow passage way. She nodded and slumped in her seat, resting her head against the window.

They drove the short distance to the Torres' residence, honking the horn outside of their house. Adam heard the honk and called for Drew, exiting the house with his bags in hand. Seconds later, Drew followed out with his multiple suitcases. How much crap did they need?

"Ay man!" Adam yelled to Eli, receiving a grin from his best friend. Eli popped the trunk and exited the car, helping Drew amd Adam get their bags situated in the car.

"Hello, boys!" Imogen greeted as the two brothers climbed in the back seat.

"Moreno, right?" Drew asked. Him and Imogen had many classes together that year, including French, but you could count on your fingers the amount of words they had ever exchanged with each other. She nodded awkwardly and turned to face him, raising her eyebrows.

He forced an embarrassed smile and waved slightly, causing her to turn back around to the front. Adam cleared his throat as the car began to move.

"So, is Fiona going to be coming?" He asked after a minute. Even though it was clear to him that Fiona was a lesbian, his feelings for her never completely disappeared. Eli shrugged his shoulders and turned the corner onto the busy highway.

"Most likely. You know she's in to traveling," Eli responded. Adam smirked to himself and relaxed in his seat.

"Katie is going to meet us at the train station. Her and Marisol are riding together," Drew added. Imogen dug in her jacket pocket and pulled out her brochure.

"Eli, I was reading over this brochure last night and there was a list of the _best _restaurants on here. Maybe as soon as we get in, we could have dinner at the _La Piasta_?" she asked enthusiastically. Eli glanced over at her and nodded, noticing how happy she looked. He'd probably be starving anyway as soon as they stopped in Quebec.

The ride to the train station took no more than a half hour, along with the intense traffic. They pulled into a parking space, and everyone's energy bar immediately filled up. They exited the car, running to the trunk to retrieve the bags.

"What time is it?" Drew asked quickly. Eli pulled out his phone and opened it.

"It's 6:10!" He called. Drew scurried away from the parking garage, looking for the lobby where the French class was told to meet.

Eli locked the door and grabbed Imogen's hand, making their way slowly to the lobby. Adam trailed after them, clearly lost in thought. All he could think about was the beautiful Fiona Coyne, and how he'd be able to spend an entire week in Montreal with her.

"I see Bianca!" Imogen squealed, releasing Eli's hand and making her way over to the curly haired Brunette. As Eli walked into the lobby, he noticed the entire waiting area filled with familiar faces. He looked around and came across Jake and Clare kissing by the water fountain. Being the cunning cockblock that he was, he made his way over to the two.

He stopped in front of them and cleared his throat, watching as their lips separated with a light smack. Clare's face turned a dark shade of red, embarrassed from Eli's sudden entrance.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm really thirsty and you're sort of blocking the drinking fountain," Eli said, smirking lightly. Jake took a step back with his arm linked with hers, causing Clare to collide into his chest.

"Sorry, bro," Jake spat, the same annoyed smile on his face. Eli bent down and took a small sip of the icy water, attempting to walk away. Clare grabbed his arm, causing him to turn around swiftly.

"Are you excited for the trip?" she chirped. Eli dug his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"Eh, I guess. I get to spend it with my girlfriend, and odds are that we'll probably spend the duration of the trip in the hotel room," Eli responded, eagerly trying not to laugh. Clare cleared her throat and nodded, forcing a playful chuckle.

"Well you two have fun," she told him, pulling Jake's hand and walking off. Eli looked after them and sighed, making his way over to the vending machine. It's not that seeing Clare with Jake _bothered_ him, but the fact that Jake flaunted her around like she was nothing but a prize made him feel uneasy. He grabbed a dollar from his pocket and flattened it out. He inserted it into the machine, receiving a bag of Lay's potato chips. Fiona and Adam walked up next to him with two humungous smiles on their faces.

"Eli, what do you think of my Garde French sandals?" Fiona asked, flaunting her foot toward him. He nodded, stuffing a salty chip into his mouth.

"Stylish," he responded. The three of them walked over to one of the lobby couches and took seat.

"I just want to leave already," Adam complained. Fiona tapped on her iPhone, bringing up a web page of the hottest Montreal boutiques.

"I can't wait to shop at these stores! I'll finally be able to get that purse I've wanted for so long," Fiona squealed excitedly. Adam smiled at her, taking in the sight of her gorgeous white teeth. All Eli could do was frown at the pounding headache forming in his preoccupied head.

Over by the counter, Drew was accompanying Katie and Marisol, listening as they talked about collecting extraordinary pictures for the yearbook.

"Do you think we can sneak into some sizzlin' clubs?" Marisol asked anxiously. Katie sucked her teeth and shook her head.

"We'll be way too busy for that, Mare," Katie replied, going through a long list of Student Council paperwork. Marisol rolled her eyes.

"And where's the fun in that?" She questioned. As Katie was about to respond, Bianca and Imogen walked over. Their presence instantly made Drew feel uncomfortable.

"Did I overhear something about a club?" Bianca asked, leaning on the counter beside Drew. Katie clutched Drew's hand, the natural jealousy growing thick.

"Well, _I_ wanted to try sneaking into one, but I guess I'm completely booked," Marisol complained, receiving a frown from Katie. Bianca smirked lightly.

"Well if Katie here could make a few adjustments to that _schedule, _I'll totally hit up the club with you," she offered. Drew noticed the frustration from Katie and looked over at Bianca.

"_Only _if they can make time for it," Drew added; Katie softening up a bit. Mrs. Dawes passed by and Bianca quickly thought up a clever thing to say.

"Mrs. Dawes, how do you say blow job in French?" she questioned, causing Drew to glare mercifully at her. Mrs. Dawes turned to her with her eyes widened, and immediately turned on her heel toward the rest of the students. She clapped her hands, all eyes turning to her.

"Students, now is the time to board the train!" she called. Everyone excitedly gathered their bags and followed after Dawes as she made her way toward the outdoor train. Eli spotted Imogen by the counter and grabbed one of her bags, along with his three others.

"I'm probably going to fall asleep on the train," she admitted.

"You'll have my shoulder to rest on," he responded, smirking softly. She grinned as they stopped in front of the outstretched train. The doors slid open, allowing entrance into the wide, empty area. They filed in, immediately claiming one of the few seating benches.

"Bee better hurry up before she ends up having to stand," Imogen said as more students began piling in. Mrs. Dawes was anxiously trying to get the kids on the train before the clock struck 7, and she looked like she was having a difficulty trying. Eli chuckled, looking over at Imogen. She sighed heavily, looking around for her best friend.

Seconds later, Bianca pushed through the the crowd and came over to two, plopping down in the middle of them. Eli groaned in response.

Adam and Fiona were situated in the bench area across from them, laughing together. Fiona giggled while grabbing Adam's hat and turning it around backwards on his head. Eli knew that the trip would be boring if all Adam was worried about was being stuck up Fiona's ass.

Soon enough, Dawes got everyone on the train safely with help from one of the train station employees. Eli took a good look around at everyone, watching as they associated with each other about the events ahead of them.

"Just look at Drew and that _bitch,_" Bianca began; frown lines plastered at her forehead. "She's turning him into some... some..._nerd_."

Eli and Imogen both exchanged quick glances at Bianca as she continued to stare down her ex-boyfriend.

"Okay everyone, please remain seated. If you are standing, keep your hands on the grips. We are now ready to take off," the conductor announced. You could hear the train tracks screeching as the train slowly began moving. It was a smooth glide at first; everyone's anticipation for the ride ahead on high.

The sudden vibration of the train made Eli's head rock back and forth slightly and he groaned as his headache worsened.  
>"I hate this train already," He muttered, clutching onto the back of his seat.<p>

"_Wa Wa, _don't be such a baby," Imogen joked, bobbing from side to side as the train continued to rock.

It felt as if the unbearable force on the train was getting heavier, and soon everyone was on the verge of falling out of their seats.

"What the heck? Is it supposed to rock like this?" Adam asked, looking over at Fiona. Fiona shook her head, holding onto the bottom of the bench.

"As many times as I've been on a train, it's never moved around like this," she said uncomfortably.

Wesley had a strong case of motion sickness, and he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Connor, I'm about to puke!" Wesley warned, causing Connor to scoot over instinctively. The rocking became more intense, and Mrs. Dawes couldn't handle it anymore. She stood up and made her way over to the train operators booth. The school thought it would be more safe if they traveled on a humanly operated train, but it didn't look so good at the moment.

"What's going on?" she asked, holding onto the sliding door for support. The operator frantically clicked around on some keys, glancing back at Mrs. Dawes.

"I-I don't know! For some reason the monitor switched to security mode and I can't unlock it!" The tiny Puerto Rican lady admitted. Dawes' eyes widened.

"So you're saying that the train is moving by _itself_?"she shouted, looking forward at the train shooting quickly down the tracks. The lady remained eagerly trying to get control of the system as Mrs. Dawes watched after her with fear.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Katie complained, struggling to stand up from her bench. As soon as she managed to stumble to her feet, the lights flickered. Everyone on the train screamed; fright getting the best of them.

"That was freaky..." Imogen breathed, reaching over and grabbing for Eli's hand. He gratefully took it, caressing it lightly.

The train shook and sped faster, knocking the standing passengers to the ground. Screams echoed in the large space as the lights continued to blink repeatedly. Wesley eagerly tried to hold in the puke coming up his throat, but the rattling of the train was too much for his weak body. As he leaned forward to puke out his lunch, his body flung forward, hitting his head against the doors of the train. He could feel the blood gushing out of the side of his head as he went dizzy.

"Wes!" Connor shouted, trying his hardest to push his way over to his injured friend. The train shook harder once again; a kid slamming into Wesley. The doors of the train flew open as Wesley was thrown out brutally, along with four other students.

Eli, Bianca and Imogen witnessed this, crying out in fear.

"What are we going to do?" Imogen shouted, holding on tighter to Eli's hand. Eli looked around the hectic train, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Fiona was now hiding under the seat, holding on for dear life.

"I'm about to find out what's going on!" Adam shouted over the chaos. He wasn't aware of the deaths that had just taken place seconds earlier. Fiona yelled for him to stop, but he couldn't hear her.

He stood up from the seat, knocking the luggage from the shelf above him over; the heavy suitcases trampling him.

"Adam!" Imogen screamed, jumping from her seat. Her hand dropped from Eli's as she darted across the floor to her fallen friend.

"_Adam!_" she shouted again, watching the blood pool forming underneath the several suitcases. Eli's head was spinning as he watched this disturbing scene play out in front of him. Bianca's cries rang in his ear, deafening him with pain.

He noticed a sharp pole from the roof of the train sliding down and gliding across the train.

"Imogen, _look out!_" Eli shouted frantically. She stood up confusedly and cried out sharply as the pole came in contact with her back, shooting through her stomach. Blood poured from her mouth as she fell to her knees.

Eli's eyes were soaked with tears as he watched his girlfriend bleed to death in front of him, with no control over what was going on around him.

"No!" he cried, Bianca flinging her arms around his heaving chest.

"Why is this happening?" she yelled painfully. Eli couldn't breath; everything was just going foggy. He heard wailing coming from the far end of the train, turning to see Clare leaning over the edge of the wide opened door. She had her hand clutched tightly around Jake's as he dangled from the outside of the door.

"Clare, get away from there!" Eli shouted hurriedly. The slipperiness of Jake's hand caused him to lose hold of Clare's hand as he fell into the splitting railroad tracks.

"Jakeee!" Clare screamed, leaning her head deeper over the edge.

"Clare! _GET AWAY!_" he screamed again, pushing Bianca off of him and attempting to make his way over to her. Before he could reach her, the train shook, knocking her frail body out of the train. Eli winced, looking away in despair.

"We're all gunnadie!" Marisol cried as people fell all over her. This was too much for Eli. He fell to the ground, spitting up and coughing his guts out. Tears continued to trail his cheeks as he witnessed more and more of his friends falling to their deaths.

Drew was flying from side to side as the train continued to shake rapidly. His body was pressed against the coldness of the trains metal walls as the heavy breeze whooshed past his face. As the train came to an abrupt and sudden stop, it flung him across to the opposite wall of the train. His head collided into an antler of the moose head hung on the wall, killing him instantly.

The Spanish curse words flying from Bianca's mouth were heartbreaking to hear as she witnessed her world shattering in front of her. Eli looked behind him and noticed that him and Bianca were the only ones alive that he could see. He intently tried to crawl over to her as she drowned in her endless tears.

Eli and Bianca felt the train pick up its speed again, screeching itself up against what sounded like a wall of some sort. The smell of smoke instantly hit their noses; the metal of the train frying.

Eli noticed a light flame appearing behind Bianca and his eyes widened in terror. He tried to tell her to get out of the way, but the words couldn't seem to escape from his mouth. In a matter of seconds, the flame grew huge, exploding behind her and blowing her body into chunks. Her blood and bits covered Eli completely, causing him to holler uncontrollably.

Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, sharp, fiery metal flew from the flame, _charging directly at him._

** jmdgnjfhnmfkll**

Eli was quickly awoken as Bianca came sitting down in the middle of him and Imogen. His forehead was covered in sweat, and his heart was pounding rapidly against his chest. He looked around the train unsteadily at the smiling students, confused out his mind.

"Just look at Drew and that _bitch,_" Bianca spat, causing Eli to stare at her with a look of complete horror. "She's turning him into some...some..."

"Nerd?" Eli finished shakily. She nodded slowly.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," she said, continuing to nod angrily. Eli swallowed repeatedly and looked toward Fiona and Adam; Imogen and Bianca turning to them as well. The two love birds laughed to each other, just as he remembered.

"She's going to twist his hat," Eli said agitatedly. Sure enough, Fiona flipped Adam's hat around, causing the two girls beside him to gasp. Eli's terror-stricken eyes glanced around at the passengers, every one of them seeming completely calm and .. and _alive. What__ - what had just happened? _He thought to himself, shivering lightly.

"Oh god," Eli croaked, covering his head in his hands. _It wasn't a dream._

"Eli, you're freaking me out," Imogen responded worriedly,

Seconds later, the conductor sounded above them over the speaker. "Okay everyone, please remain seated. If you are standing, keep your hands on the grips. We are now ready to take off."

Eli instantly jumped from his seat.

"WE HAVE TO GET OFF OF THIS TRAIN!" He shouted, all eyes averting to him in shock.

**Author's Note: Wuzzup? I know that this chapter might have been blehh, but aren't ALL first chapters like that? Please review so I can know what you guys think of this story so far. Also, look for my new parody FF of _Survivor_. ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heyyy(: Glad you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed also(: Well enjoy chapter two! **

Eli gulped as his entire French class stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" Imogen whispered angrily, looking up at him. Mrs. Dawes made her way over to Eli with a worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, dear?" she questioned nervously. Eli shook lightly as he looked at all of the concerned faces.

"The train is going to crash! It's-it's going to rock and move by itself and-and we're all going to die!" Eli stuttered, eagerly trying to find the right words to say. The passengers on the train snickered, listening to Eli's idiotic outburst.

"Eli, that isn't funny," Mrs. Dawes snapped, turning to walk away.

"I'm serious! We have to get off _now!_" Eli screamed, pleading her with his eyes.

"Dammit Goldsworthy just sit down!" Bianca said, her annoyance level blossoming.

"Keep up this charade and you're going to be kicked off," Mrs. Dawes responded through clenched teeth.

"Just listen to me! I saw it!" Eli shouted. Mrs. Dawes narrowed her eyes as the train conductor made her way over to them.

"You _saw _it?" Mrs. Dawes asked, irritation dripping from her words.

"I swear!" Eli cried. "I'm not making this up; You have to believe me!"

"Hey kid, shut the fuck up!" Owen shouted, causing another rumble of laughter. Eli was on the verge of tears. The fate of the train was deadly, and not a soul would listen.

"Just get him off!" a girl yelled.

"You _have _to believe me! I saw it! I _saw _it!" Eli hollered, his face burning with rage.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to remove you from the train," the conductor declared, grabbing Eli by his bicep. Eli wailed as the lady pushed open the doors, throwing him out. "Your ticket will be refunded at the front window."

"Wait!" Imogen called, gathering her and Eli's luggage together. She started for the door, but Bianca grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm not leaving without him," Imogen said, exiting the train.

"What's going on?" Fiona gasped, turning to Adam. They only heard a tiny bit of the outburst because they were too engulfed in her plans for the trip.

"I'm about to go find out," Adam muttered, slowly making his way out of the train. Drew noticed his brother exiting and instinctively ran out after him.

"Adam get back on that train before they leave without you!" Drew shouted. Adam and Imogen made their way up to Eli as he heaved uncontrollably. Imogen put her hand up to his face, pecking his cheek lightly.

"Baby just breathe," she encouraged. Adam put his hand on Eli's shoulder, hoping he could find some way to calm him down.

"Adam!" Drew shouted again.

"Would you just hold on a sec?" Adam called, looking over his shoulder.

Back on the train, everyone's nerves were a little shaken up. Wesley peered over at Connor and gulped.

"Connor, I'm nervous," Wesley whispered; his glasses touching the tip of his nose.

"Don't be, Wes. You know Eli is a weirdo. He's probably a bigger freak than you are," Connor joked. Wesley frowned and grabbed his stuff.

"Glad to know what you think of me," Wesley said, starting on his way out.

"I was kidding!" Connor yelled after him. Wesley shook him off and exited the train, watching from afar as Eli had a meltdown.

"Oh my god, this is ridiculous," Bianca muttered, running off of the train. She walked up to Eli and scoffed.

"Look at all of this bullshit you're causing! Just cut it out! You're ruining the trip for everyone," Bianca shouted. Mrs. Dawes shook her head and quickly climbed back aboard of the train.

"Well if we're all ready to go..." she started, looking around. Eli cried out loudly, making Wesley cover his ears.

"We have to get them off! It's going to crash and EXPLODE!" he screamed from the outside of the train. The passengers groaned, including Clare.

"I'll be right back, Jake. Let me go try to get Eli to calm down with that stupid _explosion _story," Clare said swiftly, pushing her way off of the train. She walked over to Eli and tried to soothe him along with others, but nothing was working. All of them were getting pissed off, and just wanted to get back on the train to enjoy their trip.

Just then, the doors of the train closed. Everyone looked toward the doors and gasped. Bianca and Drew immediately started bamming on the doors, getting no luck.

"My shit is on that train!" Bianca screamed, punching the thick glassed window. Her hand instantly started to throb.

"Step away from the doors!" one of the train workers instructed.

"But this is bull!" Drew yelled.

"Now! Or we're calling security for insubordination!" the man yelled again. Bianca and Drew backed away from the train as it slowly pulled away.

"No! No! No!" Eli hollered; Imogen and Adam held him down for restraint. A train station officer came up by Eli and gestured for them to move.

"We received a call of a threat coming from one of you? I'm guessing it's you?" the officer said, picking Eli up from the ground. "Come with me. You're not in trouble."

"No! You have to stop that train!" Eli cried, tears brimming his eyes.

"Eli, just stop already," Imogen said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Eli's head was spinning and he felt as if he were about to crazy. No one believed him; he was alone.

Seconds later, a crash and screams sounded from a distance; everyone ducking to the ground instructively. As soon as it was safe to look around, everyone ran to the edge near the tracks to investigate.

"Stay here!" the officer yelled as he called for immediate backup.

"I need backup _now_! I think there's been a crash!" the officer shouted through his walkie as he ran down the tracks.

Tear stricken eyes turned to Eli as she slowly backed away up against the wall.

"Fiona was still on that train," Adam cried, stumbling to the ground.

"Katie! Katie!" Drew screamed as more and more officers ran down the tracks.

Eli's back hit the cold, cemented wall as the cries of his friends rang in his ear. His worst nightmare had come true, and there was nothing he could do to reverse it.

…

The seven heartbroken students sat in the sheriffs office at a table waiting to be called in for questioning. They were all drowning in their tears as they hoped and prayed that their loved ones would be okay.

"Let me ask you something Goldsworthy," Drew said shakily as tears trailed his cheeks. "How did you know that train was going to _fucking_ explode?"

Eli sniffed and wiped his tears with the back of his hand, staying silent.

"Yeah, did you plant some kind of bomb?" Bianca spat.

"Can you guys just leave him alone? It's already hard enough," Imogen asked, crying softly.

Eli peeked over at Clare and noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut as she shook lightly. "Clare-

"Don't say anything to me," she whispered angrily. Eli clenched his jaw and looked away. Clare was on the verge of a breakdown as her mind continued to wander to Jake. She just wanted him to be okay; she'd give anything to go back in time and get him off of that train. Seconds later, a detective walked out of the dark interrogation room.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" the buff man asked. Eli looked up at the man and gulped, standing to his feet. Everyone's eyes were on him as he slowly made his way into the room.

There was a tall woman standing in the corner with a notebook and pen in her hands. She was gorgeous; long dark hair flowing just below her breasts, hazel eyes with long, thick eyelashes and skin as smooth as airbrush. Despite her mind blowing attributes, the look in her eyes made Eli feel as if she were ready to throw questions at him until he cried blood. It made him all the more nervous.

"Take a seat hun," the lady instructed, sitting to the small square table. There was nothing but a tiny lamp circulating light around the darkened room. Eli slowly took a seat across from her as the detective sat next to him.

"Alright son, I'm detective Ramirez and that's detective Wilson," The man said. Eli nodded slowly and avoided eye contact.

"I just want to ask you a few questions about today," detective Wilson said calmly. Eli gulped and looked at her nervously. "It was said that a train attendant filed a complaint about you causing an outburst on the train about a crash and an explosion? Mind telling me a little bit about that?" she asked, looking directly into his fear filled eyes.

"Uh... I had this... this vision or something," Eli said, his mind too weak to process. "It all felt so real."

Detective Wilson scribbled down a few things in her notebook.

"What felt real, exactly?" she questioned. Eli sighed and closed his eyes.

"Everyone was dying left and right... they were falling and," Eli winced, reflecting on his unusual vision. "At the end, the train exploded...killing us all."

Wilson frantically continued to scribble things down as detective Ramirez scoffed beside him. Obviously, this was a good cop/bad cop scenario.

"By _killing_ you all, did you die in your vision as well?" Wilson asked. As Eli opened his mouth to say something, Ramirez cut him off.

"Well this is a bunch of nonsense," he spat, sitting up in his seat. "This kid starts screaming that the train is going to explode and two seconds later it happens? Then, he tells some made up story about a 'vision' and expects us to believe that?"

Eli looked over at the man and glared, his palms growing sweaty.

"It's the truth," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, really? Why you? Why out of _everyone _on that train, you had the vision?" Ramirez asked, mocking him. Truthfully, Eli was asking himself the same thing.

"Do you think I asked for this? Do you think that I _asked _to be sitting here in front of you explaining about some stupid vision that I had of my friends _dying_?" Eli asked, angry tears filling his eyes.

"We're just trying to figure out the truth!" the man shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "Over 50 children could be dead by now and the dirt is on your hands."

"It's not my fault! I told them to get off; they didn't listen!" Eli screamed back. He was sure that everyone outside of the room could hear him. Detective Wilson stayed silent and continued to write the words being exchanged in her notebook.

"This whole situation is undeniably questionable! If those reports come back with _anything_ about a bomb or something of that matter, it's your ass," Ramirez warned.

"You have nothing to keep me here," Eli shot back, rising from the table. Ramirez glared up at him and clenched his jaw. With that, Eli exited the room and made his way back to his original seat at the table.

The detectives continued to call the worried teens back for questioning until they were excused to leave. By the end of the night, Imogen and Eli were the only ones still seated at the table. Minutes later, Cece and Bullfrog came running into the sheriff's office.

"Eli!" Cece shouted as Eli quickly rose from his seat and ran into her arms. It was something about her touch that made his emotions pour out. He cried into her shoulder as she smoothed circles in his back.

"Honey, it's alright," she reassured, holding onto her grieving son. Bullfrog patted his back and looked over at Imogen.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" he asked, concerned. She played with her fingers and looked down.

"My dad is on bed rest and my mom is... well I don't really know, to be honest," Imogen confessed tiredly. She was exhausted from the depressing day that she had, and all she wanted was to be home with her sick father.

"We'll take you home," Bullfrog offered with a light smile. Imogen nodded appreciatively and walked up to the three of them. Eli reluctantly pulled away from his mother and looked into her light brown eyes.

"I'm so scared," he whispered painfully. She nodded sadly and pecked his cheek.

"I know, baby. Let's just get you home," Cece said, calming her son down the best that she could. Honestly, she was scared to death at the news she heard over the phone, but she wouldn't dare to show it. Not now.

…

_a week later_

They were all dead. Every last soul, every last being; dead. It was all over the news, haunting the hearts of those that lost so many that day. There was a memorial being held at the school on one of the rainiest days they ever had.

Eli sat next to a weeping Imogen all dressed in black. He had on the suit that he'd worn to his grandmothers funeral just a year earlier. All of his tears were gone. His face was just a pale expression; his dark green orbs dripping in sorrow. The cries and sniffs were all around him, making him more claustrophobic from the inside.

For some reason, he found himself blaming himself for all of the deaths of those people. None of his friends would talk to him; they were too scared. No one could explain or even begin to understand about the vision Eli had. Eli couldn't even explain it himself.

"Let's bow our heads and take a moment of silence for those who were lost on that train," principal Simpson said. Soft music played in the background as everyone bowed their heads and closed their swollen eyes. Eli couldn't bare it anymore. He was ready for this entire day to be over; he wasn't in the mood to reflect on the memories of that day. He had already tortured himself enough.

Imogen reached over and brushed her hand against Eli's. He intertwined their fingers together and kissed her hand softly. Imogen was the only one who was talking to him since the incident, and he desperately owed his life to her. She was so good to him, and that was a hard role to play with a guy like Eli.

After another twenty minutes of the memorial, everyone rose from their seats to exit the freezing auditorium out into the thundering rain. Imogen lifted her umbrella as her and Eli huddled under it. They watched as everyone ran to their cars, eagerly trying to get out of the pouring rain.

Wesley walked up to the two and wiped his foggy glasses. Eli stared at him confusedly and waited for him to say something.

"Eli? I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for saving my life." Wesley had a facial expression full of pain, and it broke Eli's heart even more. Eli nodded sadly and looked down. He couldn't handle a confrontation like that yet.

Wesley soon walked off slowly, his hair drenching wet. He kept thinking about Connor, and how he'd never be able to make up with him from that stupid fight.

Imogen looked up at Eli and sighed heavily. They made their way over to the car and noticed Drew and Adam entering Audra's car.

"You should go talk to Adam," Imogen encouraged. Eli handed the umbrella to Imogen and slowly made his way over to their car. Just as Adam was about to close the door, Eli stopped it with his foot. Adam looked up and noticed Eli, his heart skipping a few beats. He wasn't expecting to see him and he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"Hey man," Adam said sadly. Eli nodded once and sighed.

"Do you hate me?" Eli asked after a minute. Adam narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"Hate you?" he questioned. Eli stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket and shrugged.

"You haven't talk to me since...what happened. I guess I kind of figured that you'd never want to see me again," Eli confessed. Even he thought he was sounding like a sappy.

"I just haven't had the time," Adam admitted. "With everything that's been going on, I needed time to myself."

"I understand," Eli whispered, staring intently at his best friend.

"I'll call you. I promise," Adam reassured, forcing the best smile he could give. Eli returned it and glanced over at Drew and noticed tears streaming down his puffy cheeks.

"We have to go, Adam! Tell your _friend _you'll talk to him later!" Audra spat. She was always such a bitch; it made Eli's stomach turn.

"I'll be waiting on that call,"Eli said before scurrying off. He walked back over to meet Imogen as she shivered in the cold. Her short sleeved dress that stopped at her knees wasn't doing her frail body any justice.

"How did it go?" she asked. Eli unlocked the car door and opened her door for her. She climbed in as he climbed in the drivers side.

"He said he'd call me," Eli said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

"Well that's good, right?" Imogen asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Yeah," Eli responded simply. Imogen turned her head away from him as they drove the short distance to Eli's house. It was a Saturday; the day they were supposed to be returning from the trip...

They both exited from the car and ran into the house, the warm air soothing their chilled bones. Cece rested on the couch as Bullfrog worked on his radio show in the basement. Eli grabbed Imogen's hand as they made their way upstairs.

"I have to show you something," Eli said, guiding her into his room. She followed after him as he took a seat at his computer desk and booted up his laptop. She sat on his knee as he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist.

"What are you going to show me?" Imogen asked curiously. Eli didn't respond as he went to Google Chrome. He clicked on his bookmarked tabs and Imogen huffed. "You're not going to show me some weird porno, are you?"

Eli rolled his eyes and clicked on the first tab on the list. A picture of a crashed plane popped up with heading **Crash of Flight 180**. There was a sub-heading which read, "Boys premonition of deadly plane crash and the aftermath of it all." Imogen shook her head confusedly and looked back at Eli.

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked shakily. Eli gulped and looked at his computer screen.

"I was so freaked out. I wanted to know what happened to me, so I looked up some things about visions and feelings of disaster and... I found some weird information," Eli said slowly. Imogen didn't want to see this; it was too soon.

"Not now Eli," she said, attempting to get up from his leg. He quickly sat her back down, causing her to gasp.

"You need to hear this," Eli whispered. "This guy... Alex Browning. He was boarding flight 180 with his French class when he had a vision that the plane was going to explode."

Imogen's breathing hitched as she stared at Eli with wide eyes. "Exactly like you?"

Eli nodded and opened his mouth to say more. "Him and six others got off of the plane, and just like his vision, the plane exploded shortly after." Eli could barely keep a calm face as he explained those horrifying details to Imogen. She licked her lips as she became more and more scared by the second.

"Go on," she whispered.

"Everything seemed fine until the guys best friend, who _also _exited the plane, died in a weird accident," Eli said, scrolling down the page. Imogen read little bits and pieces and shook her head repeatedly. "It was then that every single person that got off of that plane started to die in a bunch of random, unexplainable causes... one by one."

Imogen slowly turned to Eli and flinched. "Everyone?"

Eli nodded slowly and clicked on the next tab in his bookmarks. A picture of a roller coaster with the face of the devil was displayed with a similar heading like the one from the last heading.

"Years later, Wendy and her Senior class went to their GradBash, and a few of them decided to get on this ride. She also had a vision that the ride was going to crash, causing her and seven other people to get off. The roller coaster then crashed," Eli said, his own voice scaring the hell out of him.

Imogen hadn't even noticed that fresh tears brimmed in her eyes as she listened to Eli. "Just like the kids from Alex's story, each and every _fucking_ person died in the same order that they would've died in that incident!"

Imogen quickly rose from Eli's leg as her heart pounded against her chest.

"This is crazy, Eli! You don't seriously believe this crap, do you?" she shot back, wiping her eyes.

"It's right here in front of you! The truth; which is exactly what happened to _me_!" Eli responded, his anger boiling. Imogen's head was spinning and she needed to lie down.

"Please stop talking about it!" Imogen begged weakly, feeling as if she were about to faint. Eli noticed that she couldn't handle it, so he stood up from his chair and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you with this," He apologized, putting his hand up to her face. She nodded lightly and looked into his eyes. She inched her face close to his and rested her lips above his, letting them linger there.

Eli slowly pulled away after a minute and pulled her into a warm embrace. She sighed into his neck, placing her hands on his back.

"I'll take you home," Eli whispered, causing her to whine internally. She just wanted to stay wrapped up in her boyfriends arms as they lay in the warm sheets watching the rain pelt against the window.

"Okay," she breathed, releasing him from her hold. She walked over and grabbed her bag as they exited Eli's room.

Once they were in Eli's car, Imogen felt a wave of sadness. She knew she'd soon be home alone with her father who was only getting sicker, but she didn't have the courage to ask Eli to stay with her.

They drove past a corner store which read "Party City" with a choo-choo train for the logo. It made Eli's skin crawl as they stopped at the red light. Eli looked over at the oarnge road sign that read _West. _

He sighed and glanced over at Imogen as she texted Bianca on her phone. He looked away from her and back at the sign and his eyes widened.

The _t _in West was missing, and the sign only read Wes. _Wes? _How could that be possible?

For some reason, those three letters gave Eli an uncomfortable jolt at the bottom of his stomach.

**Author's Note: Okayyyy smart people! Leave me some guesses on what you think will happen next chapter. ;) You'll start seeing "clues" about everything that will or will not possibly happen, so stay on the look out for those! Can't wait to read your reviews ;) **

**follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello! I must say, I am so proud that you guys are loving this story so far. I hope it continues to stay like that. ;] these reviews make my day; literally! Welp, here's chapter 3!**

**Warning: there's an itty bitty lemon in the middle of this chapter. Yeah. **

Wesley trudged into his house, sighing of satisfaction as he was relieved from the torturous rain. He was beyond soaked as he tracked huge puddles of water into the kitchen.

"Mom?" he called, receiving no response. She wasn't home; she was working a well-needed shift at the hospital. Wesley groaned lightly and opened the fridge, looking around the half emptied ice box. He didn't even care that his clothes were sticking to his shivering body, or that his hair was falling to the sides of his neck.

He spotted some macaroni with foil wrapped over it and grabbed it quickly. He was starving, being that he hadn't had a meal since that morning. It was about six in the afternoon, and the sky was already darkening. The dark blue light coming in through the kitchen window wasn't circulating much light around, so he walked over and switched on the light.

It was nice and bright in the room, and Wesley noticed all of the water and dirt tracked around the kitchen floor. He shrugged it off and opened the microwave, placing the bowl of macaroni in it. He pressed around on the microwave and listened as it hummed.

He walked over to his bag and sat to the table and pulled out his notebook. He flipped a few pages and stopped at a page where there was work from Connor and Wes. It was some notes from when they did the science fair project together. Wesley teared up, once again thinking of his best friend; the best friend he'd ever had.

"I miss you Conman," Wesley whispered, slamming the book shut. He placed his head in his hands and cried softly. Who was he going to tell when he lost his virginity? Who was he going to go to when he was feeling depressed? Who was he going to spend weekends with at the science convention? No one could replace Connor; he'd never let that happen.

The microwave popped, frightening Wesley from the sudden upheaval. It popped again, the glass covering the light bulb in the microwave breaking.

"Crap! I left the foil in there!" Wesley shouted, grabbing at his drenched hair. The microwave continued to pop as it quickly caught on fire. How was that even possible when the microwave was closed? He needed to find some way to stop it.

He ran to the sink and filled up a cup. He ran a few feet away from the microwave and threw the water on it. As soon as he did that, he noticed a fireball shooting out. He ducked just in time for the fireball to hit the curtains behind him and burst in flames as well. The house was suffocating as the thick smoke began to cloud the air.

The fire in the microwave was getting bigger and bigger, and he panicked more than ever; he needed to find a way to stop it before the house burned down. He noticed the plug right above it, and without taking a precocious thought, lunged for it.

He reached over and grabbed it, pulling at the socket. Electric bolts exploded from the plug at the touch of Wesley's hand; the water electrocuting him. It fried him brutally as he eagerly tried to pull away. His hand wouldn't let it go. He screamed his lungs out as the bolts shot through him harder and harder. The smoke entered through his half dead body, his eyesight blurring rapidly.

Wesley fell to the ground as the microwave exploded, the fiery object falling on top of him to finish it all off.

…

Eli pulled into Imogen's muddy passageway as they stared at her trailer. Imogen hated the place she lived in, especially when it rained. Leaks found their way into every room of her tiny home.

Imogen wiped her eyes and opened the door as the rain began to pelt against her. Eli stepped out of the car and walked up the three steps to Imogen's front door. She pushed it open and flew inside, closing it quickly after.

Eli looked around and examined the place. It wasn't dirty or cramped, and it didn't smell of mold. It was undoubtedly comfortable looking and seemed as if no one spent much time in there.

Eli had only gone to her house a few times because Imogen rarely wanted him to see her house; it was most likely for personal reasons. They heard coughing coming from a bedroom and Imogen shuddered; it was her father.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, hurrying into the room. He waited by the door as the cool air in her house caused goosebumps on his dampened body.

Imogen was taking a while to attend to her father, but Eli didn't mind. A few minutes later, Imogen returned from her fathers room and stood in the doorway of the front room. She had tears in her eyes, which worried him deeply.

"Eli... can you stay with me for a bit?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. He walked up to her, nodding quickly.

"Of course," he breathed, brushing his thumbs under her eyelids and wiping her tears. "Are you okay?"

Imogen nodded and looked down, swallowing the huge lump in her throat. Her father was on his death bed, and she couldn't deny it. Everything was just going downhill for her, and she felt herself about to break. She tried her hardest to keep it together the past few weeks, but it was getting harder.

She walked to the back of the trailer and into the room as Eli followed. She shut her door and leaned up against it. Eli slowly walked over to her twin sized bed and sat down, covering his head in his hands. The level of pain throughout that room was too heavy to ignore, and the both of them needed a shoulder to cry on.

Imogen ripped off her heels and gave a light massage to her aching feet. She kept her eyes on Eli and slowly walked up to him, kneeling down in front of him. She could hear his low grunts as tears poured from his eyes. She pulled his hands from his face, revealing his swollen, red eyes. She confused as to why he was crying; it had come out of nowhere.

"What's on your mind?" Imogen asked quietly. He sniffed and looked into her soft, brown eyes.

"Everything," he whispered back, reaching his hand up and caressing her rosy cheek. He was trying to hold in his tears until he had gotten home, but he just couldn't. He was getting weaker and weaker by the second. She placed her hand over his and closed her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered. She felt Eli's lips over hers and sighed, getting lost in the kiss. He pulled away seconds later, causing Imogen's eyes to shoot open in response.

"And I love _you_," he said back, his eyes still showing every bit of pain. Imogen just wanted to take away his feeling of guilt. It was killing him from the inside out, and she needed him to know that it wasn't his fault.

"Eli, please stop crying," she pleaded. He sniffed once again and looked away from her.

"I deserve this. I deserve everything I'm feeling right now," Eli cried.

"You _don't_! You didn't do anything; you were only trying to help!" Imogen argued. Eli arose from the bed angrily and scoffed, pacing the room.

"If it wasn't for me and that stupid vision, everyone would be alive right now!" Eli screamed, causing her to flinch. She stood up and walked in front of him.

"Did you cause that train to crash? No! Did you make that train explode? _No_! Why must you keep blaming yourself?" Imogen shouted.

"_Why_? Everything was just fine until I had to go and have that vision, Imogen! _Me_! I wish I would have died on that train along with them! It would have saved me all of these problems," Eli responded spitefully. Those words hit Imogen right to the center of her heart. Tears instantly welled up in her eyes as the house went as silent as death.

"How... _How_ could you say that?" Imogen asked, so much hurt in her words. "You're so selfish! We are here... and _alive _because of your bravery, and you're going to go and say something like that? My dad is months, maybe even _weeks_ away from death and you... you..." she couldn't even finish her sentence. Eli's eyes widened slightly and he instantly regretted his words.

"Imogen," he whispered apologetically.

"No! I've tried _so_ hard to be here for you and it's-

Imogen was silenced by Eli's lips crushing over hers in mid-sentence. If there was one thing Eli knew about getting a girl to shut up, it was to silence her with a kiss.

At first she tried to fight it, but as Eli intensified the kiss, she couldn't resist his warm, intoxicating mouth. His lips moved over hers slowly, the slipperiness of his mouth almost swallowing hers whole; not that she minded.

She immediately stole the chance to enter her tongue into his savoring mouth, exploring every inch of it. He groaned lightly, backing their bodies into the bed.

The sounds of their lips smacking together aroused Imogen as she tangled her fingers through his black hair. They fell onto the bed with a light thud, not daring to separate.

Eli hovered above her, gently closing the gap between their bodies. They were both breathing heavily, their lips still devouring each others completely.

Their dried tears still remained on their faces as they fooled around on the miniature bed. This wasn't the same as how it usually was; kissing each other was just natural to them. This time, there were so many hurtful emotions going on inside of them that they were just pouring them out onto each other through intimacy.

Eli squeezed Imogen's breasts continuously, caressing them to her desire. Their lips finally separated as he trailed kisses on her neck. He bit down on it and gave it a long, hard suck. Imogen parted her lips, arching her back clean off of the bed. His lips found his way back to hers as he kissed her hungrily. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so that they were staring at each other.

"Go slower," she whispered, tugging at her bottom lip. He gave her a flushed smile and gently placed his lips against hers, kissing her as slow as he did the first time. She sighed satisfyingly and trailed her fingernails down his cheek.

He released her lips once again and started to trail his lips down her neck, to her chest, and toward her waist. She let out a light, pleasured moan as her center throbbed intensely.

Before Eli could go any further, his phone sounded from the dresser. It startled them both as they turned their head toward it.

"Just leave it," Imogen breathed. Eli nodded and slid his hands under Imogen's dress, tracing them up her slender waist. The dress lifted, exposing her black lace panties and her creamy smooth stomach.

Eli spread her legs apart and teased her by leaving wet kisses on her inner thighs. Imogen bit her lip to refrain from moaning.

Eli's phone rang once again, startling the two teens. Imogen looked at him through lidded eyes, beckoning him to continue. He wanted to keep going, but something was telling him that he should answer.

"It could be my mom," Eli said. Imogen sank her head down into the pillow and closed her legs, pulling her dress down.

Eli crawled out of the bed and walked to the dresser, picking up his phone. He noticed that it was Adam calling and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Eli!" Adam shouted frantically. It instantly made him nervous.

"What?" he asked.

"The fire department and the ambulances are in front of Wesley's house right now! I don't know what's going on, but I'm nervous man," he shouted. The Torres' lived across the street from Wesley, but they never talked to each other; not before the incident.

Eli's eyes widened as his stomach dropped. No, it couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

"We'll be right there!" Eli said, slamming his phone shut. Imogen turned to him and noticed his horrid expression.

"What is it?" she asked relunctantly.

"It's...it's Wesley."

…

It was still slightly raining when Eli and Imogen pulled up in front of Wesley's house, still fully clothed in their dress outfits. They ran out of the car and noticed Drew and Adam standing in their own front yard looking alarmingly at the chaos. Eli and Imogen ran up to them completely out of breath.

"What's going on?" Eli asked quickly.

"They haven't gotten him out yet!" Drew said, looking anxiously at the house with a pounding chest.

Imogen looked a the light smoke coming from the wide opened door and whimpered, thinking of what Eli had told her. Seconds later, two ambulance guys pushed a gurney out of the house with a black body bag, which could only mean one thing...

The four terror stricken teens gasped in horror as they witnessed their friend being carried away to what they assumed would be the morgue. Imogen immediately fell to her knees and started wailing uncontrollably. Adam knelt down beside her and tried to calm her down even though he was shaking just as hard as she was.

"Oh fuck," Drew repeated over and over. Eli couldn't even speak; he could barely even breath. He slowly looked up at the sky, letting the misty raindrops fall against his face.

"Eli!" Adam screamed. Eli heard him, but he didn't respond. His mind was too busy trying to process what order death had designed for them, since his second worst nightmare had come true. It was the one that he feared the most.

…

Imogen and Eli walked through the crystal glass doors in their senior blue polo's. Imogen stayed at Eli's house last night; he wouldn't dare leave her alone after what happened. She was a mess after the scene they witnessed; as was he. News had spread about Wesley's passing, but not many people seemed to care. Everyone was still in tears about the train wreck, and they looked at Eli as if he was some disturbed freak.

Everyone was still yet to find out the cause of the trains crash, but the detectives were sure on Eli's ass.

"Tragedy has struck once again with another loss. We will all remember Wesley Betenkamp as the smart, aspiring, kind soul that he was," Principal Simpson announced over the intercom. It made Eli's stomach sank. They stopped at the JT Yorke memorial and took a seat on the bench.

"Eli, I am _so_ scared. I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about about Alex, and-and Wendy and... oh my god, I can't breathe," Imogen said, swallowing repeatedly.

"Calm down," Eli whispered, caressing her shaking hands. It was silent for a minute before Eli broke the silence. "We have to tell the others."

Imogen shook her head quickly and stood up. "No! They'll think you've gone completely crazy!"

Eli clenched his jaw and sighed heavily.

"We have to warn them," Eli responded, looking up at his girlfriend.

"But-

"Do you want what happened to Wesley to happen to us?" Eli asked, his eyes shining with remorse. Imogen shook her head slowly and looked away. "Then we'll do it at lunch."

Eli didn't know how he was going to get his friends to listen, but he anxiously needed to try.

…

The six students sat in an empty classroom during their lunch period after Eli had spent the whole day convincing them to meet him there. He stood at the front of the classroom as the others were sprawled all out.

"What the hell did you call us in here for?" Bianca asked annoyingly, her feet propped up on the desk. Eli looked around at all of the faces and made sure their attention was on him.

"We have a serious problem on our hands," Eli began, shaking slightly.

"Other than you?" Bianca chipped, causing Eli to groan under his breath.

"Just listen, please. I had a vision, a premonition, whatever it was... but I had one, and I wanted to know _exactly _what happened to me. I looked up some stuff, and found out some freaky information," Eli explained. He told them about Alex and the plane, and also about Wendy and the roller coaster; he told them everything. The room was completely noiseless until Bianca burst in laughter.

"So you expect us to believe that _death _is out to kill us all one by one?" she asked, standing up from her seat. Everyone turned to her as she clapped obnoxiously. "Good one, Eli. Must have took a lot of thought to come up with that one!"

"Don't believe me, look it up for yourself! I wouldn't lie about this!" Eli argued back, his tolerance level growing low with Bianca.

"Oh and the funniest part about your story is the whole thing about it being in a particular order. What order am I in, Eli? What's my _destiny_?" she mocked, clutching her stomach as she laughed uncontrollably. Eli clenched his jaw tightly.

While the two of them continued to argue, Clare instinctively took out her phone and searched for the story about the plane crash. When she found it, her mouth dropped in horror.

"He's telling the truth!" Clare said shakily, all eyes turning to her. She held the phone in her hands and waved it for everyone to see.

"Let me see that," Drew said, walking over to Clare and grabbing her phone. Bianca scoffed and grabbed her bag.

"All of you guys are losers if you believe this shit. I'm out of here," Bianca said, walking for the door.

"Bianca wait! Explain what happened to Wesley! Think that was just some sort of coincidence?" Eli called after her. Bianca stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Who knows? Maybe you had an extra bomb left and threw it at his house, you chaotic bastard," Bianca spat, turning around once again.

"Bianca!" he screamed again. She stuck up her middle finger and walked swiftly out of the room. Adam gulped and spoke up.

"So if this is true," he began, scratching agitatedly at the side of his head. "Are we all supposed to die?" Eli sighed heavily as the tension grew thick in the room.

"Yes."

**Author's Note: Hello my loves! What did you think of this chapter? Leave a review below and let me know; they make me so happy. :') **

**a big thanks to my beta reader EclarexForever :)***

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 AND AshleyDesirexo :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello readers! :) I must say that the premiere of Degrassi: New Beginnings was amazing! Fiona was a total bitch, and I can't wait to see what happens next. So anyway, here's chapter four of Final Destination :] **

No one could focus on the remaining hours of school, not with the knowledge of death being so near. They were all told to meet at Eli's house to discuss plans of survival, and everyone was shaken up intensely.

The five of them sat in Eli's living room circled around the coffee table. Drew and Clare were on the two seater couch, while Eli, Imogen and Adam sat on the three seater. They were all quiet for several minutes, nobody wanting to speak up.

"So, exactly _what_ are we going to do?" Adam asked after a minute. His voice showed every hint of fear, along with his body language.

"I don't know. I don't even know where to begin," Eli admitted, looking at each of the scared faces in the room. Clare has unshed tears in her eyes that refused to fall.

"Didn't you say...that there was an order?" Clare breathed, all eyes turning to her. Eli nodded slowly, gulping loud enough for the entire room to hear.

"That's what the computer said. I can't even be sure if it was true," Eli said, sighing heavily.

"So what is it? What's the order?" Imogen asked reluctantly.

"No! Don't tell us!" Drew interrupted, leaning forward in his seat, fear visible in his chocolate brown eyes. "I don't want to know when I'm going to die. This is fucked, man."

Eli closed his eyes and breathed in. "I can't even remember. It's all foggy."

Imogen grabbed Eli's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Her heart was pounding rapidly; she just wanted everything to go away, and for all of her friends to be safe. She never felt so scared in her life.

Eli looked down at her and pecked her forehead. He could feel how tense she was, and he hated to see her like that. He felt like it was his duty to protect her, and he wasn't doing much of a good job.

"We're going to get through this," He whispered to her. She sniffed and breathed shakily.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Eli," Drew warned, causing Eli to glare at him.

"We'll find a way!" he shot back.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait for someone else to die!" Clare screamed, a tear finally managing to ease its way down her pale cheek. Eli looked deep into her eyes, feeling her pain; she was thinking of Jake. Her eyes met with Eli's and she let out a whimper. "Eli, please. We have to do something." Her voice cracked, her body shivering in fear.

Eli grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and booted it up.

"What are you doing?" Imogen asked, lifting her head from his shoulder. Eli didn't respond as he went to Google and typed in _premonition therapists. _

"You're looking for a therapist?" Adam asked confusedly, leaning over Eli's shoulder to see the laptop screen clearly.

"No," Eli answered, browsing down a list of therapists. "I'm looking for someone to talk to so I can get some information. Maybe that way I'll be able to understand some of this more."

"Well we're going with you," Adam said, everyone nodding in agreement. Eli continued to browse the list and found a local therapist with an office not too far from where he lived.

"Someone give me a pen and paper," Eli said quickly. Clare dug in her bag and pulled out a pen and notebook, handing it to Eli.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a light smile. She forcefully returned it as her heart still ached in pain. Eli scribbled down the number, name and address of the therapist and slammed the laptop shut.

"Let's get going," he breathed.

…

They pulled up in front of the therapists office in Eli's truck, peering at the glassed window.

"Are we all going in, or just Eli?" Drew asked from the backseat.

"I'm going with him," Adam exclaimed from the passenger seat.

"We might as well _all _go in," Clare remarked. "We're _all_ in this."

Eli exited the car as the others followed after him. He knocked on the door which read:

_Dr. Tanya Floyd_

_555 Toronto Ave. _

_Premonition and Physic specialist_

After a few seconds of waiting, a woman with long red hair and a long, silver dress opened the door. She looked at least 30, and had eyes the color of honey. She narrowed her eyes at the teens confusedly.

"Can I...help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about visions," Eli responded, his eyes focused on the tiny woman.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked confusedly. Everyone looked around at each other and hung their heads in embarrassment.

"No ma'am," Eli answered quietly.

"Then I'm afraid I can't meet with you. I'm sorry," she responded, easing the door shut. Eli stopped it with his hand and pleaded her with his tear filled eyes. He learned how to do that on cue.

"Please. Just a few questions, I'm going through a terribly rough time...please," he begged. The woman looked deep into his eyes and sighed heavily, opening the door wide enough for them to come in.

"Thank you so much," Eli said appreciatively.

"_Just _a few questions," she declared, guiding them into the main area with a huge, comfortable couch. Everyone squished together on the couch and averted their eyes to Eli, waiting for him to say something. The woman took a seat at her desk and folded her arms.

"Do I know you? You look familiar," she said, staring at Eli. He looked down and played with his hands. "No, you don't know me."

She nodded slowly, her eyes still set on him. "You said you had some questions to ask?"

Eli nodded and sat upright on the couch, looking at Dr. Floyd.

"It was a week ago... we were on board a train when I had a vision that it was going to explode," Eli began, reflecting on the memory of that day. The woman's eyes widened.

"You're Elijah Goldsworthy," she whispered. Eli nodded slowly, a lump forming in the back of his throat. "I've heard a lot about you, child. You're all over the place... your story specifically caught my eye because..."

The woman trailed off, her voice going blank.

"Because what?" Imogen breathed. The woman sighed heavily before answering again.

"Elijah was not the first to have something like this happen to him," she whispered creepily. Eli nodded wearily, catching her attention.

"I did my research... I know all about Wendy and Alex," Eli admitted.

"But do you know about Kendra?" she responded, her eyes staring back at him with concern. Eli narrowed his eyes and looked around at everyone.

"Kendra? Sorry, no... who is she?" He asked curiously. Dr. Floyd cleared her throat and shook her head.

"It's not important," she responded. "I just want to be clear on a few things... have any of your friends that exited that train... gotten into any accidents?"

Everyone looked down sadly, thinking of Wesley. Eli nodded and looked down at the lady.

"Our friend Wesley died in a fire," Eli answered. The look in Dr. Floyd's eyes were barbaric.

"What is it?" Adam asked, feeling the thick tension.

"Let me explain something to you guys," the woman began, her voice low and full of seriousness. "Death has a design; a firm pattern put into place. All of you were supposed to die on the train that day, but your friend here had that vision...altering deaths plan."

"You were right," Imogen breathed, looking frighteningly at her boyfriend.

"But why me?" Eli croaked, still confused as to why he had the vision in the first place.

"Fate has a funny way of choosing Elijah," she whispered. It made his heart pound harder than ever before.

"Well... since we escaped deaths plan, shouldn't we be okay right now?" Drew asked in anticipation.

"Oh, no no no, dear. By altering its plan, you cheated death. Death doesn't like to be cheated," Dr. Floyd answered firmly.

"How do you know all of this?" Eli asked. Dr. Floyd smiled lightly and pulled a piece of paper from her desk.

"I am a specialist in _every _aspect of premonition, physic and paranormal activity. I can guarantee you that I could recite these things in my sleep," she said, showing them her certificate. Eli swallowed nervously as his hands shook lightly.

"I just need to know how we can fight this," Eli exclaimed, his jaw clenching. "I need to know how to keep us alive."

The woman's face then turned cold, almost as frozen as a brick. "You can only stay alive for so long until death comes back...again and again. Again, until there's no one left to come back for."

…

Everyone walked into Eli's room; every single person distant from each other, emotionally and physically. There were no words for what they had just heard, and there was no denying the amount of dread that they each felt.

Imogen crawled onto Eli's bed and curled up into a ball, crying softly into the pillow. Eli instinctively plopped down next to her and started to smooth circles in her back.

"We need to warn Bianca," Drew said, taking a seat at Eli's computer desk.

"She won't listen," Eli retorted, shaking his head slowly. "What's the point?"

"Then we'll _make _her listen! but we can't just forget about her! She's in this just as much as we are," Adam defended, standing over by Drew.

"And if we have her here, then there's a better chance that we'll be able to find a way to conquer this..._death retaliation_," Clare remarked. Eli shook his head again, listening to Imogen's whimpers.

"You heard Dr. Floyd... there's no way to escape it," Eli whispered in remorse. His soul was broken undeniably.

"Elijah Goldsworthy, you look at me!" Clare demanded, standing at the foot of the bed, looking directly into his emerald eyes. He looked at her, softening up instantly. "Don't give up. Our hearts are still beating, and our lungs are still breathing. _We _control our fate, not that bitch on Toronto Avenue! We're in this together, we need to start acting like it."

Everyone was shocked at Clare's words, exchanging glances between each other. For some reason, those words that she spoke opened _everyone's _eyes, especially Eli's.

"You guys need to make arrangements to stay here tonight... we can't risk separating, only to have something happen to one of you," Eli suggested. Everyone nodded, taking out their phones to notify their parents.

Eli looked back down at Imogen and noticed that she had stopped crying. He brushed strands of hair from her face that clung to her cheeks by her tears. He pecked her cheek, letting his lips linger over her warm face.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," he reassured. She looked into his eyes and sniffed, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he whispered back.

Drew sat on the phone with his mother as she shouted obnoxiously. "I don't appreciate you going and _deciding _that you're going to stay at Eli's house without my permission! You have school in the morning and you probably haven't even done your homework!"

"Mom, everything is fine! I told you that we have a project with Eli to work on that we need to finish," Drew lied, his eyes never tearing away from Adam's anxious expression.

"I don't want you around Eli," Audra spat. Drew closed his eyes slowly and sighed heavily.  
>"It's not his fault, mom. He didn't cause that explosion... if anything, he saved our lives. You should be thanking him," Drew whispered, but Eli could still hear him. It made Eli a slight bit happier to know that his friends didn't blame him for what happened anymore.<p>

The line was silent as Drew waited for his mother to think up something else to say to get them to come home, but he was prepared. He was ready to put up a fight.

"Alright, Drew. Whatever _project _you're doing better get finished!" she demanded before cutting off the line. That was basically her way of caving into defeat.

"We're good," Drew said, clicking the lock button on his iPhone. Clare still held her cellphone firmly in her hands, all eyes on her.

"I wasn't clever enough to think up a lie," she breathed, looking down at her feet. "I just told my mother that I was going to stay here tonight to grieve with you. She surprisingly didn't protest."

Eli nodded and smiled at her sincerely. She returned it, this time her smile showing an ounce of security. She still looked hurt, but Eli wouldn't expect anything less.

"Now, how are we going to get Bianca here?" Eli asked. Everyone was quiet as they tried to ponder up a thought to get the mightiest of all queens to listen to them.

"What if we find a way to lure her here?" Drew offered.

"We're not catching a fish, Drew. Elaborate?" Clare responded.

"I mean, trick her into showing up... wait... we could go _get _her!" Drew exclaimed, standing from the chair.

"What makes you think she's just going to hop in the car with us?" Imogen asked, sitting up on the bed alongside Eli.

"She might not get in the car with all of us, but I can guarantee that she'll come with me," Drew responded.

"I'm going with you," Adam said. Drew nodded and looked at Eli.

"We'll be back with Bianca. We promise," he reassured. Eli pondered the thought but nodded, trusting him. Adam and Drew left the room swiftly, Clare, Eli and Imogen the only ones left in there. It couldn't have felt more awkward than it did now.

"So what do you want us to do until they get back?" Clare asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Just relax. I'll be on my laptop looking up more information," Eli told them, walking over to his computer desk. His laptop was already booted up as he clicked on Google Chrome.

"Sitting here is just making me really nervous," Imogen breathed. She was shaking lightly, the vibration being felt all the way over by Clare. She put her hand on top of Imogen's for support.

"Close your eyes, and think about something good in your life," Clare whispered. Imogen closed her eyes and thought of Eli. A light smile appeared on her face as she thought of the moment they had shared before the got the call of Wesley. Eli looked over at the the two girls and noticed that Clare's eyes were on him.

"Do you have that picture in your head?" Clare asked, her eyes still focused on Eli.

"Mhmm," Imogen responded.

"Good," Clare breathed. Eli and Clare remained staring intently at each other, their eyes speaking for them. Eli didn't know what this meant, but something couldn't bring him to separate his eyes from those precious, blue oceans of hers. She was so beautiful to him; there was no denying the fact that there was, and always would be something between them.

His computer beeped, breaking the thick silence between the three of them. Imogen's eyes shot open, frightening her.

"What was that?" she breathed. It was a picture of a blinking atom with the words _join the science club now_ going across the screen.

"It was a fucking pop-up. I have to renew my spam protector," Eli said, clicking the x button in the corner.

…

Drew and Adam were a few streets away from Bianca's house, and the fear in the car was mighty heavy.

"I want you to know something," Drew said, his eyes focused on the road. "You're the best brother a guy could ever wish for. You've been there for me through everything, and I just wish I could repay you for being the most important person in my life."

"Come on, man. Don't talk like that. We're gonna be okay," Adam said, looking away from his brother. He was on the verge of tears, but he was trying to stay strong. Everything was just too much; he couldn't handle it.

"Adam, I need you to hear me," Drew repeated, his voice painfully horse.

"I love you too, bro. You know I do," Adam responded.

The rest of the ride was quiet as the boys thought about their own separate thoughts. Neither of them wanted to believe anything they'd heard that day, but the truth was too big to ignore.

They pulled up in front of Bianca's house and sighed, looking at her front door.

"Stay in the car," Drew told him, climbing out of the car. He walked up to her front doorstep and knocked on the door. Minutes later, she opened it with a angry expression on her face.

"Drew?" she asked surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Drew asked, looking down at her.

"About what?" Bianca responded, folding her arms.

"It's...it's about what Eli was explaining today. It's all true and you _have _to believe us!" Drew exclaimed. Bianca was fully annoyed with the subject, and she was ready to go off.

"Dammit Drew, fuck off! I am so _sick_ and _tired_ of you guys and this _bullshit! _Do you hear yourselves?" she screamed.

"It's not bullshit! I thought the same thing you did, Bianca! I did! But we went and met with this lady, this premonition therapist, and she explained to us that this is _real._ Our lives are in danger!" Drew responded, eagerly trying to get her to listen. His plan to trick her had completely escaped his mind, and he was entirely focused on getting her to listen.

"Ohhhh so some shriveled up, physic whorebag tells you a few things from a book and she's God? I don't buy it, Drew. I can't believe you do either," she replied, shaking her head. Drew and Bianca continued to argue, but he just wasn't getting through to her. He tried so hard, but nothing was working.

Adam sat in the car looking at them, praying in his heart that she'd listen.

…

This was the millionth time that Eli had to exit out of that stupid pop-up. It seemed as if it popped up every five minutes, and it was annoying the shit out him.

Imogen and Clare were talking on the bed about anything they could think of, trying to break the awkward silence. They were anxiously waiting for the guys to arrive with Bianca so that they could feel a little more at peace.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Eli asked, slamming his head down on his keyboard.

"I'm really nervous," Imogen admitted, her eyes searching around the room. It just felt like someone, or _something _was watching her. Death, perhaps. It gave her the chills.

"Join the science club!" the pop-up add sang. "It's fun fun FUN to work with Protons, Neutrons and _Atoms!" _

Eli slowly looked at the pop-up when a familiar feeling formed at the bottom of his stomach.

"Click on the _Atom_ to pull up the homepage!" The pop-up instructed. The Atom? Atom...

He flashbacked to the car ride he was in with Imogen when he read the road sign. Wes. _Wes! _It all made sense now...

"Come on, click on the _Atom!_" the pop-up said again, a big smiling cartoon of protons and neutrons circling inside of the atom.

"_Adam!_"Eli shouted, grabbing his phone quickly.

"What? What's going on?" Clare shouted, her and Imogen running by Eli's side. Eli quickly dialed Drew's number, waiting impatiently as it continued to ring.

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen to Adam!" Eli said nervously, his blood pumping furiously. Imogen and Clare's faces dropped in horror.

"No!" Imogen shouted, backing up into the wall. Drew's phone went to voice mail, infuriating Eli.

"Dammit Drew answer the phone!" he shouted through clenched teeth, pressing redial.

Bianca and Drew were still arguing when Drew heard his phone buzzing in his pocket. He grabbed it and noticed it was Eli.

"It's Eli," Drew told her.

"Oh goody," Bianca said sarcastically. Drew pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Drew! Where's Adam?" Eli shouted frantically.

Drew turned around and looked at Adam sitting in the car. "He's in the ca-

Drew was silenced by a semi truck speeding down the neighborhood and slamming into the tiny car. The crash was heard from miles away, along with the screams of Drew and Bianca.

**Author's Note: ….Oh shit. Okay, what did you guys think? Leave me some reviews; they make me soooo happy! I also want to see how smart you guys are ;) let's see if you guys can crack the order of death's design before Eli does. ;) (see chapter one for clues) I love you guys! **

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hola! How long has it been? Sowwwwy. This high school girl got a little overwhelmed. (me) Welp, here's Chapter 5! **

The tiny waiting room was preoccupied with Eli, Clare, Imogen, Drew, Bianca and Mr. and Mrs. Torres. Mr. Torres had his arm wrapped securely around Mrs. Torres as she wailed helplessly. She shot devilish glares to her son, along with a few spared for Eli.

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they waited to hear the news about Adam. Drew sat in a chair shaking uncontrollably as tears poured from his eyes.

"Adam...please be okay," he cried, but he knew the outcome wouldn't be that lucky. Bianca walked over and took a seat next to him, wiping away her tears.

"Drew?" she whispered, so much guilt in her tone. Drew didn't respond as his leg continued to bounce and his hands continued to shake. Bianca slowly put her hand on his shoulder and sniffed.

"I am so sorry that I didn't listen to you."

Drew slapped her hand from his shoulder and stood up, glaring down at her. "If it wasn't for you and your stupid, _stubborn _attitude, my brother would be okay right now!"

He stomped away, refraining from saying anything more. Eli overheard the outburst as he held Imogen to his chest with his back against the wall. Imogen was a wreck, as was Eli. No amount of comfort could fully soothe them.

"I'll be right back," he told her, gently pulling her head back. "Go check on Clare."

Imogen nodded and walked over to a sobbing Clare as she sat by herself in the corner. Eli walked over to Bianca and took a seat by her.

"Eli, what the _hell _is going on?" she cried, no bitchiness to her tone this time. She sounded sincere and utterly afraid.

"We tried to tell you," Eli whispered, watching as she continued to break down.

"I-I thought it was all stupid... I seriously believed you had something to do with that train wreck, Goldsworthy. When I saw that truck crash into Drew's car... I couldn't believe it. It made me realize that you were right! You were right _all along_!" She broke down even more, not even her hand being able to muffle her cries. Bianca _actually _believed him. Too bad it took something like this to open her eyes.

"I just don't want you to blame yourself," Eli responded.

"Why not? Drew thinks it's my fault, why shouldn't I feel guilty?" she asked.

"That's how I felt at the beginning of all of this. Imagine having to have that vision, Bianca. Everyone blamed me, and I didn't know what to do. Drew's just angry... and in his heart, he doesn't know who to blame. Believe me, it's not your fault," Eli reassured, speaking calmly.

"Then who do we blame? Death? What, is it a person or something?" Bianca spat, her mind wanting to reject all of this nonsense. Eli shook his head and looked down.

"Death cannot be seen nor heard, but it's there... and we're all trying to find a way to escape it," Eli said, quoting the words of Dr. Floyd.

"Yeah, is that what that shrink told you?" Bianca asked quietly, a bit of attitude lurking in her words. Eli sighed and pulled the doctors card from his pocket.

"I'm setting up an appointment for us to go talk to her. It's very important that you come," Eli said, handing her the card. "I have so many questions to ask, and I need answers."

Bianca stared down at the card and breathed shakily, opening her mouth to say something. Before she could get it out, a doctor walked out of the surgery room.

"The family of Adam Torres?" she asked. Everyone quickly rose from their seats, gathering around the doctor. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were the only ones with anxious eyes, the depressed teens already knowing what to expect. They all stared at their feet sadly.

"I'm his mother," Mrs. Torres spoke, holding onto her husbands hand. The doctor sighed grievously and looked into the broken eyes of Mrs. Torres.

"We are terribly sorry to say this, but the surgery was unsuccessful. The damages done to his body were unrepairable," she said, her voice showing hurt all the same. Mrs. Torres shook her head.

"He's gone?" she whispered. The doctor nodded slowly and sniffed, walking off swiftly. Audra fell to the ground, crying out sharply.

"_WHY?_" she screamed as Mr. Torres knelt down beside her and cradled her into his arms. Everyone's tears reappeared as they cried to each other. Even though they knew in their hearts that Adam was dead, hearing the news actually made it final; it made it real.

"Where's Drew" Bianca asked, looking around frantically.

"I think he's in Adam's hospital room," Clare said, wiping her swollen eyes. The five of them walked into the tiny room and saw the bed where Adam once lay before he was taken in for surgery.

Drew sat in a chair by the bed with his face down on the mattress. He was crying roughly as everyone stood by the door and watched mournfully.

Drew looked up when he felt their presence and the look on his face was terribly heart breaking.

"Drew," Bianca whispered, frowning through her tears. Drew stood up and looked at all of them angrily.

"I can't do this," he breathed, backing up. Bianca's heart began to race as she watched him.

"Do what?" she asked confusedly.

"Live," he responded, looking down at the hospital utensils. Everyone twisted their faces at the response Drew had given them. "I can't live like this. I just can't."

"You're talking crazy. Just calm down," Clare said sadly. Drew shot her a fiery glare and picked up an empty syringe.

"Put that down, Drew!" Eli said, his eyes widening. He already knew what Drew was about to do.

"Please put it down," Bianca cried. Drew shook his head as tears stung his eyes.

"You did this to me. Just remember that," he said, rolling his sleeve up to expose his bare arm.

"Drew, dammit! Just stop it!" Imogen hollered, lunging forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Drew responded, inching the needle toward his skin. Imogen froze in place, her body shaking intensely.

Bianca begged him; she went into one of the most vulnerable states she'd ever been in, but Drew seemed unfazed. He just wanted to be with his brother.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the needle dangerously close to his arm. "But I have to do this."

In a matter of seconds, Drew stuck the needle into his skin, pushing every last bit of air into his body.

Everyone let out a yelp as their stomachs dropped. The day they had to endure had gotten terribly worse, and they felt as if it was truly their fault.

After what felt like an eternity, Drew slowly opened his eyes and was completely shocked, as was everyone else. Nothing had happened; _he wasn't dead. _

"That's impossible," Eli whispered shakily.

"Wha-what? No!" Drew cried, sticking the needle into his arm once again.

"Stop it, Drew!" Bianca encouraged, walking closer to him. She tried anxiously to keep her voice calm. Tears continued to pour from his eyes as he continued attempting to kill himself. He had numerous little holes in his arm from the needle.

Bianca walked directly up to him and fought with his strong hands, trying to get the syringe from him.

"I wanna die!" Drew cried, anxiously trying to get Bianca away from him.

"It's going to be okay, I promise!" she responded, the syringe falling to the ground. "I'm here, baby. I'm here."

Drew's head immediately fell onto Bianca's shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. He sobbed into her, clinging onto her for dear life.

"Let's give them some space," Eli whispered sadly, beckoning for the others to follow him out.

Imogen and Clare followed Eli over to Mr. and Mrs. Torres as the two mourning parents cried uncontrollably.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Eli whispered, bringing their attention to him. "I am just as devastated as you are. He was like a brother to me."

Mrs. Torres shot up from her seat angrily with bloodshot red eyes.

"You have _no _idea what it feels like to lose a child, so don't come to me with that! You're an omen, a curse... you're the devils child. I want you away from me and my family!" she snapped, her face inching closer and closer to his.

"Mrs. Torres-

"Go away! You've done enough damage to my life," she interrupted, her voice breaking.

Drew and Bianca stumbled out of the room once they had heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Drew whispered tiredly.

"Eli was just leaving," Audra spat, her eyes never leaving Eli's. Without a word more, Eli exited the hospital along with Imogen and Clare. Bianca looked after them and sighed.

"I should go too," she whispered, caressing his hand. He looked into her fear filled eyes and gulped.

"Don't go," he pleaded silently. It only brought more tears to her already watered eyes. She inched her face close to his and pecked his cheek lightly.

"Go make sure your mom is okay," Bianca whispered, letting go of his hand reluctantly. He watched after her as she slowly exited the hospital out into the cool air.

She noticed Eli, Clare and Imogen seated at a bench, sulking in pain. Eli looked up when he heard her footsteps and stood to his feet.

"You should call your mom and let her know you'll be staying at my house tonight. After this, it's _mandatory _that we stay together," Eli told her, his voice full of suspense.

"But what about Drew? There's no way Audra is going to let him come anywhere near you," Bianca responded. Eli was silent for a moment as his mind drifted.

"Then we'll make due... but I need _you_ to be there," he responded. Bianca nodded and took out her phone, dialing her mothers number.

Eli turned around and looked at the two girls still seated at the bench.

"Why _Adam?_ Why him?" Clare cried, burying her head in her hands. Eli sat in between them, wrapping an arm around each of the girls.

"We have to find a way to get through this," he told them, his voice full of sorrow. He was sobbing on the inside, but he at least had to stay strong on the outside.

Clare rested her head on Eli's shoulder and grabbed a handful of his shirt into her hands lightly. It brought a sting of jealousy into Imogen as she released Eli from her grip.

"We should get going," she told them, standing to her feet. Bianca had just hung up with her mother and had the OK to stay at Eli's house.

The four of them made their way over to Eli's car, Bianca and Clare settling in the back while Eli and Imogen adjusted in the front. Eli started the car and began to drive, not daring to touch the radio.

Imogen looked out the window, watching all of the buildings pass by, wiping her fresh tears away. She was scared in her heart that death was soon to come for her, and she honestly didn't know how else to react.

"So what's the plan? Are we going to school tomorrow?" Bianca asked reluctantly.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Eli responded, continuing to drive.

"What if our parents find out we skipped school?" Clare chipped in.

"Better than finding out that we're dead," Imogen shot back, instantly regretting her words. The car was silent after that as Eli drove the rest of the way to his house.

They hopped out of the car after he parked in the drive-way, running up his front steps. Eli pulled out his key and opened the door, letting everyone run in. Seconds later, Cece appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Eli! Honey, come here," she cried, running down the stairs and pulling her son into her arms. Eli remained as stiff as he could as the others watched. "I heard about Adam. I'm so sorry, honey."

Eli pulled away from her, forming his lips into a straight line.

"We're going to bed," he said, pointing at the girls behind him. Cece went wide eyed and inched her lips to his ear.

"Shouldn't they be home with their families?" she asked, undeniably worried.

"It's fine," he reassured, staring at his mother with pleading eyes. She nodded after a minute and kissed his forehead. Eli and the girls walked up to his room and gathered in as Eli closed the door.

"So we're all going to sleep in your bed?" Clare asked. Eli nodded, ripping his shirt over his head and leaving him shirtless.

"Don't you and Imogen fuck on this bed?" Bianca asked, plopping down on it.

"_Bianca!_" Imogen spat, leaning onto Eli's shoulder. His bare skin felt so warm; she just wanted to wrap herself tightly into him and hide from the world.

"The sheets are clean," Eli murmured, not in the mood for jokes. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out four t-shirts, two pairs of basketball shorts and two pairs of sweat pants and threw a pair to each of the girls.

"Go ahead and change," he said, pulling a clean t-shirt over his head. He was in no interest to see the girls half naked, so he turned around. The girls didn't hesitate in stripping of their clothes, leaving them clad in their undergarments.

Imogen was in her red laced bra and panties while Bianca was barely clothed in nothing but a pink thong. Eli turned around and instantly Clare's body caught his eye. Clare had a polka dot bra and matching panties, with little smiley faces inside of them. It made Eli smile.

Imogen peeked over at her boyfriend and caught him staring at Clare, angering her.

"Baby, can you put this on for me?" Imogen asked, throwing her t-shirt at him. He caught it and put it over her tiny head as everyone else finished clothing up.

"What now?" Bianca asked, plopping back down on the bed.

"We sleep. We sleep, and stay together," Eli said. Imogen and Clare climbed on the bed along with Bianca as Eli walked over and switched off the light. Eli walked back over to the bed and cuddled next to Imogen. Bianca was on the outside with Clare smack dab in the middle.

Imogen's hands traveled up Eli's shirt and she rested her hands on his warm waist.

"I love you," she whispered, pecking his lips. He smirked in the darkness.

"I love you too," he whispered back, laying her head directly onto his chest. Clare listened calmly, her eyes growing heavier and heavier. Sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had to at some point.

As Bianca was sleeping soundlessly beside her from the hard day that she had endured, Clare drifted off as well. Imogen remained on Eli's chest, running her fingers down the lower half of his body.

"You should sleep," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaving her arm wrapped tightly around his torso.

"I'm scared to fall asleep," she admitted. Eli sucked in a breath and released his lips from her forehead.

"I'll be awake all night. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised. She smiled the best smile she could and kissed him softly, getting lost in the feel of his lips. He trailed his hands down her waist as she slowly straddled him, making sure not to wake the others.

She breathed heavily through the kiss as she lost oxygen, but she didn't care. Before she could deepen it any farther, Eli reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Get some rest," he breathed, rubbing his thumb down her lower lip. She nodded and climbed off of him, turning her body to face the opposite direction. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Time passed by, but Eli still managed to keep his eyes open. He felt Imogen breathing in and out, getting well needed rest beside him. He kissed her shoulder, burying his face in her neck. His eyes began to close against his will as his body shut down.

He felt himself fall asleep, only to be awoken by the door slamming open. Everyone in the bed jumped, screaming to the top of their lungs. The light switched on and they realized that it was an alerted Drew.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" Bianca asked tiredly.

"It's like 2 am," Clare added.

"Jesus... you scared me," Imogen said, laying her head onto Eli's shoulder. Drew sniffed and looked down at the ground.

"I snuck off, and your mom let me in. We need to stick together, like you said, Eli. To make sure that... that this doesn't happen again," Drew whispered painfully.

"Well...there's not much room on this bed," Clare said, breaking the silence.

"We'll make room," Bianca said quickly, scooting over to make space. Drew kicked his shoes off and switched off the light, walking over to the bed. He settled down next to Bianca, half of her body moving on top of his.

He nervously placed his hand on her waist, scooting in more so that he wasn't hanging off the edge of the bed. Bianca felt one hundred times more safe with her body pressed against Drew's, that she couldn't contain herself. She turned her body so that she was facing his and planted a kiss on his neck, a wet mark forming instantly.

It brought a sad smile to Drew's face as his eyes drifted closed.

…

Once again, Eli was the only one awake as the soft snores of his friends filled the room. He felt Imogen stir in her sleep and held onto her tighter. He wanted to sleep so desperately, but he couldn't... he refused to fall asleep. The rest of the night ahead of him was mighty long.

…

It was about 11 am and Eli's heavy eyes still managed to stay open. He had went to brush his teeth at 10, and was now just laying in bed, watching after his friends.

Clare was the first to wake-up, stretching her tiny arms and looking around. She came eye to eye with Eli and smiled lightly.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Morning Clare," he responded, still looking deep into her crystal blue eyes. She looked down after a minute and slowly climbed out of bed, walking to the bathroom. Eli stared after her and groaned, feeling a bit of guilt at the bottom of his stomach.

Why did he still have to have feelings for her? He was in love with Imogen, no doubt. Why couldn't that seem to be enough?

As soon as everyone had awoken and gotten themselves situated, they didn't know what to do, or where to begin.

They were once again sprawled around the room, silence as thick as smoke.

"You look exhausted baby," Imogen told Eli, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. They were sitting on the bed, the both of them as tired as ever.

"I didn't get any sleep," he admitted horsely. She kissed his neck, closing her eyes.

"Bro... I need to know what the order is," Drew said after a minute, his eyes red and puffy.

"But I thought..." Imogen began, looking up at him.

"After what happened with Adam, I _need_ to know," he responded.

"I can't remember," Eli said quickly, not wanting to think about it. Drew ran by Eli's feet and practically pleaded to him.

"You need to think," he encouraged, staring up at him agonizingly. "Just try to remember. Please."

Eli closed his eyes slowly and tried to remember. He pictured them on the train, all of the seats filled up with his friends. The faces, the familiar faces... he tried to remember, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes again.

"I... I can't," he admitted, his eyes red and worn down. "I need to sleep. I can't function right now."

He unwrapped Imogen from his hold and lay back onto the bed, closing his tired eyes. Since everyone was awake, he figured that he deserved to get a little while of shut eye.

Drew sadly took his spot back at the computer desk and laid his head into his hands, thinking of his brother. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he had to find out what had happened on the train.

_Eli fell off into a deep sleep, his memories coming back to haunt him. He was back on the train, all of his friends happy and smiling around him. _

"_I knew I should have stayed awake," Eli breathed, looking around as his stomach squeezed the life out of him. _

_Happiness. Anticipation. Shaking. Rattling. Fear. Death. _

_It all played out in front of him like a movie. The doors being knocked open, kids flying out in despair. _

_**Wesley.**_

_The luggage, collapsing and crushing his dear friend to pieces. _

_**Adam.**_

_A sharp pole flying across the train, colliding into the frail body of the love of his life. _

_**Imogen. **_

_The swollen eyes looking out into the dangerous open doors of the train, being knocked out of it along with the rest of his heart. _

_**Clare. **_

_The knocking of his body being thrown back in forth, stopping abruptly into the antler of a moose hanging on the wall. His death written in blood all over the place. _

_**Drew. **_

_An explosion, unexpectedly blowing her broken body to pieces. _

_**Bianca.**_

_And then there was him, just waiting for death to finish it's list, spiking him with fiery shards of glass, killing him painfully. _

_**Eli. **_

Eli popped up, sweat covering his face. Everyone turned to him as he breathed heavily and tears poured from his eyes.

"I know it!" he shouted in pain, everyone looking at him confusedly. "I know the list! I... I know who's going to die."

There were no words for the tension that overlapped the room at that moment.

**Author's Note: You know, this took me about 2 weeks to write. And it probably sucked, I'm sorry. D: butttttt, you guys NOW know the order of death, if you didn't before. ;) There's going to be something interesting next chapter, so make sure you REVIEW this one! :3 **

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ohhh my gosh, I honestly did NOT know it had been almost two weeks. D: my apologies, I am so sorry. I'm going to try to stay on top of this so that you guys can stick with this story. Sorry, again. Please enjoy chapter 6.**

Curious and scared glances were exchanged between the five of them as tears continued to trail down Eli's drenched face. His eyes wandered over to Imogen, who was less than two feet away from him on the bed. She looked into his eyes and her lips began to quiver; she could sense that something wasn't right.

"What?" she whispered reluctantly, watching his horrid expression carefully, afraid to find out what was wrong.

_She was next. _Eli's mouth was so dry that he couldn't even get the words out if he wanted to, and he didn't want to. He was afraid of his own voice. He only scooted close to Imogen and buried his head into her chest, wailing into it. Imogen combed her fingers through his wet hair and couldn't help but to shed a few tears herself. She could feel it; her time was up.

"What's going on right now?" Bianca asked shakily, her arms wrapped tightly around Drew as they sat at the desk chair. Eli slowly moved his head away from Imogen's chest and stared at them, averting his eyes back up to Imogen after a moment.

"I-I can't say it," Eli managed to choke out, holding onto Imogen tighter, too scared to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Wait, is Imogen...next?" Clare asked quietly, causing Imogen's stomach to sink. Clare's statement brought a knot in Eli's throat and all he could do was cry harder.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Eli promised, sitting up and facing Imogen. Imogen's face scrunched up as she tried to contain her tears.

"Eli... there's nothing you can do," she croaked, looking away from him. He reached up and cupped her face, bringing her attention back to him.

"I promise," he whispered, Inching his lips to hers. He captured them swiftly and kissed her slowly, ignoring the stares from his friends. Clare looked away, focusing her attention on the TV which had some horror movie playing. She cringed. Her life was like a horror movie.

Imogen wrapped an arm around Eli's neck, bringing their faces closer together. They released each others lips, only to bring them back together two seconds later. It pained Eli so much that this would probably be the last time he'd get to kiss his girlfriend, but he was determined to save her life**.**

Bianca and Drew turned to face each other, tears gleaming in Bianca's eyes. Drew reached his thumb up and wiped one of her tears away, frowning softly.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered, sniffling. Drew shook his head quickly, looking down at the ground.

"Of course not, Bee.I could never...I...I love you," he said, causing Bianca's eyes to widen in shock. "I just miss my brother. I miss him so much, Bee."

Bianca let her thoughts process before she spoke up. "You still love me?"

Drew looked up into her eyes and nodded. "I never stopped."

"Drew, I love you too," Bianca said, her happiness overcoming her entire body. It meant the world to her to know that the guy who she was madly in love with still loved her. It gave her hope that she anxiously needed at that moment.

She reluctantly pressed her lips against his, sighing of satisfaction from the feel of his lips. She missed them ever so dearly, and it felt like a dream to finally taste them again. Clare looked over at the two and cringed, looking away just as swiftly.

"Forever alone," she whispered to herself, thinking of Jake. She stayed strong enough to not let them see her cry, even though she truly wanted to.

…

"We can't just sit here all day," Bianca said, cuddling closer to Drew on the bed. The five of them were laying across the bed with Clare smack dab in between the two couples once again.

"Yes we can," Eli argued, his arm wrapped tightly around a depressed Imogen.

"She's right Eli," Imogen said, resting her head against Eli's chest. Eli didn't want to hear it.

"We can't risk doing _anything, _you guys! I don't know what I'd do if..." Eli trailed off, his nerves getting the best of him.

"What about Dr. Floyd? Can't we go and ask her more questions?" Drew asked, looking over at Eli.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Eli shouted, sitting up in the bed. It caused Imogen to jump. She sat up and put her hand to Eli's chest in a caressing matter.

"It's okay, baby. Just lay down. It's okay," she reassured, calming him instantly. He rested his head back against the pillow and tried to focus his mind on something else, even though that was purely impossible.

His phone buzzed from the dresser next to him, startling him. He quickly grabbed it and noticed that it was a restricted number calling.

"Hello?" he asked, nervously waiting to hear who the person was.

"Is this Elijah Goldsworthy?" the person asked. It sounded like a female's voice.

"This is he...who's calling?" he asked quietly.

"This is Kendra Baker," the woman said after a minute. Kendra? Eli didn't recognize the name at all.

"Who is it?" Imogen asked, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"A girl named Kendra Baker..." he whispered.

"L-like Kendra, the girl Dr. Floyd mentioned?" Imogen asked confusedly. That's when Eli remembered.

"How did you get this number?" Eli asked the girl.

"My therapist contacted my doctor and told him that a couple of kids had gone to her with a similar story that happened to me. I called her and she gave me your number. She said maybe you'd like to talk..." Kendra explained, her voice low and raspy. Eli sat up in the bed, his hand shaking intensely. Was this real?

"I have so many questions," Eli whispered, his mind racing. This could be it, the person who could possibly help them find a way to stop death's cycle.

"I think I have the answers," Kendra said reassuringly. "I _am_ the only one who managed to survive."

Eli was undeniably surprised, and he felt like there possibly _was_ a God out there who answered his anxious prayers.

"Please, tell me what you did. How? How did you manage to survive?" Eli asked quickly, anxiously clenching the phone in his hands. His friends were staring at him with beady eyes, eagerly trying to find out what conversation was taking place in front of them.

"I can't really talk about this over the phone. I'll be at the downtown district warehouse in about an hour. Think you and your friends could meet me over there?" she asked quietly.

"Of course. We'll be there," Eli said, his breaths low and shallow. He heard a click on the other end and his phone went black. His slowly turned to his friends and smiled the widest smile he had in a while.

"What's going on?" Clare asked quickly, confused at his change in mood.

"Remember when Dr. Floyd mentioned something about a girl named Kendra?" Eli asked them.

"Yeah, what about her?" Drew asked.

"She called me. She...she told me that she was a survivor from the shit that we're going through." The faces of his friends automatically lit up, giving them all hope for their lives.

"Wait, what?" Bianca asked. She wasn't aware of any Kendra, or of the conversation that they were having. Drew quietly explained it to her as Eli turned to Imogen.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Eli said happily, pecking her soft lips. She curled them into a smile and gave him a warm hug, closing her eyes tenderly.

"So you mentioned something about meeting her somewhere?" Clare asked, interrupting their moment. She was undeniably jealous.

"Oh, right. She wants us to meet her at the downtown district warehouse," Eli told them.

"Doesn't that mean that we have to leave the bed?" Bianca asked with a hence of attitude.

"Yeah, anything could happen from now till then," Clare said, trying her hardest to make Imogen's skin crawl. She hated her more and more by the second. Eli looked into Imogen's light brown eyes and frowned sadly.

"I'm willing to risk it, Eli. This is for us," she whispered, smiling reassuringly. He nodded and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Drew, you're driving. Bianca, you can ride shotgun. Me, Immy and Clare can ride in the back. It shouldn't take us more than a half hour to get downtown. We can do this," Eli exclaimed, his mindset in the right place.

He moved off of the bed and turned his bedside fan on. The big wings slowly began to flap, getting faster and faster. The cool air coming from it felt so good on his back.

"When are we supposed to be meeting her?" Drew asked.

"In about an hour," Eli answered, walking over to computer and booting it up. "You guys just put on the clothes that you were wearing yesterday."

Imogen climbed out of the bed and walked over to Eli's dresser. He had a drawer for her with a bunch of her stuff kept in there. She took out her favorite Strawberry Shortcake doll and sat it upright on Eli's bedside dresser where the fan was. She began removing more and more of her stuff from the drawer, being fascinated at what all she kept in there.

Seconds later, one of the curls from the doll got caught in the fan, pulling the doll into the fast moving object. Her plastic body shredded to pieces, flying out all over the room. Imogen shrieked, her heart beating rapidly.

"What the hell was that?" Bianca asked, moving off of the bed.

"My Strawberry Shortcake doll... it's gone!" Imogen said sadly.

"It's okay," Eli said, standing up from his desk chair. "I'll get you another one. Just get dressed."

Clare stared at the shredded pieces of the doll and her stomach felt queasy. She hoped that it didn't mean anything, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from it...

…

The five friends climbed in the car, Eli making sure that Imogen was in the middle.

"Put on your seat belt and keep your head down," Eli told her, closing the car door.

"I'm not going to do that to you in the car mister," Imogen joked, trying her hardest to lighten up some of the tension.

Clare choked on air, turning her head away from them. She honestly couldn't stand their gushy relationship, or any of the affection that Eli showed her. It reminded her too much of Jake, and how much she missed him.

"You're funny," Eli said to Imogen, laughing sarcastically.

"Lighten upppp Eli," Bianca said from the front seat, kicking her feet up on the dashboard.

"Let's just get going please," Eli said quietly, resting Imogen's head on his lap. He didn't want any stupid car accidents that they were doomed to get in taking off her head.

Drew began driving, turning the radio on. Some current rap song was playing, interfering with Eli's thoughts. Maybe that was a good thing, which was probably why Eli didn't tell Drew to turn that bullshit off.

Clare peeked over at Eli and sighed sadly. She wanted to be where Imogen was. She wanted Eli to touch her like that and care about her in the way that he cared about Imogen. Eli could feel her eyes on him, but he tried his hardest not to look.

The car ride felt like forever, and Imogen's neck was cramping.

"Can't I at least lay on your shoulder or something?" she asked.

"We're almost there," Eli said impatiently. So far, so good."

She couldn't seem to stay mad at him, because she knew that the only reason why he was being like this was for her own good. The rest of the drive was quiet except for the radio playing random hip hop songs.

Drew pulled into the abandoned warehouse's dusty passageway, parking it in front of the tinted doors.

"Please tell me why she wanted us to meet her at this creepy haunted mansion?" Clare asked, climbing out of the car.

"This has _predictable horror movie _written all over it," Bianca said as everyone else scurried the car.

"Do you guys want to live or what?" Eli asked sternly, walking up to the tinted doors. The tiny rocks crunched under his feet and thunder rumbled above him from the dark clouded sky.

"Well where is she?" Drew asked, looking around.

"She's probably in the warehouse," Eli said, cracking open the door. It was dark in there and reeked of old. He stepped inside, the others following reluctantly after him.

"Eli, I don't think she's going to be here," Imogen said, but Eli shushed her.

"She has to be. Why would she lie?" Eli asked, taking a look around the warehouse. There wasn't much to see except for dust and space, with rooms covering the walls.

"This creep is probably trying to play hide and seek with us," Bianca said, holding onto Drew's hand.

"Call her," Clare said, sighing in anticipation.

"She called me restricted. If I knew how to crack a phone line, I think I'd be doing that right now," Eli said, unintentionally giving her attitude. Clare tried to hide the smirk on her face as her mind gave her a cunning idea.

"I know how to do that. Jake did it to people who prank called him all of the time. It's super easy," she said, reaching for Eli's phone which was in his jean pocket. Their bodies were dangerously close as she swiped it from his pocket, taking in the scent.

"Well while they hack the code or whatever the shit, we can go look in these rooms and see if maybe she's...lost," Drew offered. Eli sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. He walked up to Imogen and kissed her swiftly, trailing his thumb down her lower lip.

"Be safe," he whispered. She nodded up at him and kissed him once more before scurrying off with Drew and Bianca.

Clare wandered off up the stairs, listening at the steps creaked under her feet.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked, following after her.

"Somewhere where we can be alone," she answered. She noticed the look on his face, and looked down. "So that we could crack this code without distraction."

"Right..." Eli said, reassuring his thoughts. Eli felt mighty uncomfortable being alone with Clare after the thoughts that he'd been having about her lately. He kept finding himself thinking about her at odd moments, and as much as he tried to shake it, he couldn't stop. They stopped in front of an indoor windmill as Clare fiddled around on the phone.

"Did you umm... figure out the number yet?" Eli asked, scratching the back of his head. Clare giggled and shook her head, placing the phone inside of her bra. Eli narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. "What are you doing?"

"I lied... I have _no _idea how to crack a code or whatever," Clare admitted, a sly smile on her face.

"Why?" Eli scoffed. Clare slowly walked closer to him, her eyes looking directly into his.  
>"I wanted to be alone with you," she said quietly, her heart racing. She had no idea what she was doing, but there was no going back at this point. "You're always with <em>her. <em>It makes me...it makes me so _angry_, you know? She doesn't deserve you."

"Now you wait a minute," Eli said, stepping away from her.

"What?" Clare asked innocently. "I'm just telling the truth. Maybe this is destiny calling. You know, her being next... when she's gone, then we can be together."

"Clare you need to back off!" Eli said, raising his voice. He could barely comprehend her words with his anger boiling. She flinched and slowly continued to walk closer until their heaving chests were barely touching.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I just... I just miss you so much, Eli. You have no idea how much I still love you," Clare said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Eli looked back and forth between them, at loss for words. What could he say? He knew he still loved Clare, but he couldn't and _wouldn't _do anything about it.

"Clare," he whispered as she began to lean forward. She shushed him seductively as their lips rubbed against each other. The sexual tension between their bodies was undeniable as Eli's brain left his body and his lips fell upon hers.

Bianca tip-toed up the stairs as she searched for the two and gasped lightly when she saw them. They were too engulfed in each others lips to even notice that Bianca was standing there.

She cleared her throat and folded her arms, causing their lips to separate instantly. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Bianca... it's not what it looks like, I swear," Eli said frantically. Clare frowned up at him, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Oh yeah? Because to me, it looked like you two were in the middle of a _kiss_!" Bianca shouted.

"Please keep it down," Eli pleaded, but it was too late. Imogen had heard everything. She appeared next to Bianca, a hurt expression on her face.

"You _kissed_ her?" she asked, pointing at Clare. Eli shook his head quickly, his palms growing sweaty.

"No I swear-

"Don't even try to lie!" she interrupted. "I saw the way you were looking at her last night. I saw the way she was looking at _you._ I knew there was something going on, but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. But now..."

"Imogen!" Eli called after her as she turned to walk away.

"Go to hell," she said, sticking her middle finger up at him. As she continued down the stairs, the chandelier above her popped from its hinges, making its way downward.

"Imogen look out!" Bianca shrieked.

"Huh?" Imogen asked, turning around to face them. Eli frantically lunged forward, knocking Clare's body backwards and dove toward Imogen.

He pushed her body out of harms way as the chandelier came crashing down to the ground, glass flying everywhere. Imogen clung onto Eli, her body shaking intensely. He kissed her forehead repeatedly, holding onto her tightly.

"HELP!" Clare screamed, causing everyone to avert their eyes to her. When Eli knocked her body, he had incidentally pushed her into the windmill and her curls had gotten caught on one of the wings.

_The doll, _he instantly thought. It was a sign! Imogen wasn't meant to die at all!

"Clare!" he screamed, scurrying out of Imogen's arms and lunging for Clare. Luckily the windmill wasn't turned on, so all they had to do was get her hair untangled from the wing.

Bianca was tugging at her hair, but it was wrapped tightly around the sharp wing.

"OWWW! GET ME OUT!" she cried, crying out sharply.

"I'm trying!" Bianca cried. Eli appeared and began trying to help, but her hair wouldn't budge. It was if they weren't doing anything at all. That's when the engine kicked on.

"GUYS TURN IT OFF. IT'S PULLING ME!" Clare screamed.

"We didn't do anything!" Bianca said frantically.

"It must be on a timer!" Eli screamed, looking back at Imogen. "Imogen, do something!"

Imogen was in too much shock from the events minutes earlier that she could barely hear him.

"Imogen!" He cried, but it was no use.

"Eli, move!" Bianca said, grabbing his arm and running for the corner. The windmill had picked up speed and it was too late. The machine crushed Clare's body, blood flying all over them.

**Author's Note: O_O what did you guys think of THAT? Reviews please? I'm LOVING the ones I am getting now. :) and I also PROMISE to update much, much sooner! Bye-bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Woo! I'm updating much sooner this time. ;) Soooo I am so happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Clare dying instead of Imogen was quite a twist. ;) well the drama isn't over; actually, there's MUCH more to come! Enjoy chapter 7! :D**

Eli and Bianca huddled together in the corner as warm blood splattered all over their shooken bodies. Eli slowly turned to the possessed windmill and cringed. Pieces of Clare's body hung from the wings, sending a torturous feeling down to his stomach. He ran to the other corner of the room and barfed, taking no time to gasp for air; it all just poured out.

Bianca slowly crept behind him and rubbed his back, shaking intensely. She had silent tears streaming down her face and was scared out of her mind.

Drew ran up the steps with Imogen in his arms, going wide eyed at the display in front of him.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted, setting Imogen down against the staircase railing. "I see Imogen shaking at the foot of the staircase, and then I heard a bunch of screaming...what...what happened?"

"What the hell do you think happened, Drew?" Eli screamed, tears pouring from his eyes. "We are _covered _in Clare's blood because that fucking fan shredded her to pieces!"

Drew barfed in his mouth, the scent of the fresh blood tingling his nose. "Wait but... I thought..." He trailed off, remembering that Imogen was less than two feet away from him. He thought _Imogen _was supposed to be next, so how was Clare's death even possible?

"This is all too much for me right now, so can we please just... just get out of here?" Bianca asked, shivering.

"You expect me to just leave Clare here?" Eli shouted, rage overtaking him. He sounded manic, and it _frightened_ the others.

"Where's Clare, Eli?" Imogen spoke shakily. "She's gone! She's dead! There's nothing even left to identify her _body._"

"She's right, dude! We _need _to get out of here before anyone tries to put her death on us!" Drew added. Eli scoffed at them, clenching his fists by his side. He refrained from saying anything more, knowing it would get him in a lot of trouble. He was just happy that Imogen was still alive.

"Go to hell. All of you," he muttered, brushing past Drew and down the stairs. He opened the front doors of the warehouse and noticed the light storm forming outside. It was barely raining, but it was soon to pour at any minute now.

He absolutely resented Kendra for setting them up. He hated himself for letting her trick them into going there. If it wasn't for her, Clare would still be alive right now.

He climbed in the drivers seat and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, crying softly. Clare had kissed _him_, not the other way around. Even though that was true, he could still feel himself...wanting it. He didn't stop her when he knew it was coming. He was just as guilty as Clare, and he knew it.

The others followed along in the car, Imogen switching spots with Drew in the back. Eli peeped at her through the rear view mirror and sighed.

"So you're really pissed at me, aren't you?" he asked, starting the engine. She folded her arms and ignored him, her bottom lip quivering. "Are you going to answer me?"

"Eli, just leave her alone. Please," Bianca quietly begged. Eli sighed heavily and drove away from the cursed warehouse, tears still sliding down his pale face. His life was crashing down minute by minute, second by second. He couldn't feel the world around him anymore; it was all a nightmare that he couldn't seem to wake up from.

"Tell me something," Drew said after a minute, looking over at Eli. "Where the hell was this Kendra you were talking about?"

"That's what I want to know," Bianca added shakily.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Eli's flip flopped sanity tricked his mind into _thinking _he was on the phone with some Kendra when it was really just his foolish imagination," Imogen declared, her eyes still dodging Eli's in every way possible. The car was dead silent after that.

"How could you even say that?" Eli asked quietly, his headache pounding harder and harder. She didn't respond, she just whimpered to herself. The rest of the ride to Eli's house was awkward and uncomfortable, and they all couldn't wait to be out of it.

They escaped the murky storm and ran into Eli's house, safely out of the rain. Even then, they were still more scared for their lives than ever before.

Cece was in the kitchen, speaking on the phone with Mrs. Edwards. Fucking hell.

"Oh, I think he just walked through the door," Cece whispered through the phone. "Eli, could you come here for a sec?"

Eli trudged into the kitchen with his mother and stared at her with red, swollen eyes. She looked up at her son from the chair that she was sitting in and almost dropped the phone.

"Baby...baby are you okay?" she gasped, rising from her seat and running her fingers down the side of his face. He scrunched his face painfully and shook his head, looking down in shame.

"Mom," he breathed, his tears causing light hiccups in his throat.

"Talk to me, Eli..." His mother urged, her eyes searching his frantically.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Mrs. Edwards screamed through the phone, alarming both of them. She put the phone back up to her ear and shuddered.

"I'm sorry, my son is a little upset right now..." she apologized, her eyes never leaving Eli's. "Eli, Mrs. Edwards wants to know why Clare hasn't come home yet?"

Eli looked into his mothers beady eyes and choked up. The others overheard, their hearts beating rapidly.

"She's not with us..." Eli whispered painfully, more tears pouring from his eyes. This worried Cece deeply, because she strongly remembered seeing her with him the other night. She covered the speaker with her hand and stepped closer to Eli.

"Then where is she?" Cece whispered. Eli sniffed and choked on a sob, clutching his chest. He needed someone to come in and save him before he ended up making a huge mistake. Imogen flew in the kitchen, all eyes turning to her.

"Mrs. Goldsworthy, Clare and I got into an argument last night and she left the house... Eli's kind of upset because he doesn't know where she is and uh, he's... he's scared that... that um, something might have happened to her..." Imogen lied, the words just swarming into her tiny head each word she continued to speak. Cece nodded slowly and sighed, putting the phone back up to her ear.

"The kids said that she left last night and they hadn't heard from her since," Cece explained, biting her lip. Vulgar words exploded from the other end of the phone, causing Cece to tear it away from her ear. "I-I know, ma'am... yes, this isn't good... now you hold on a second there, Helen! My son had nothing to do with _your daughter _up and leaving in the middle of the night!"

Imogen grabbed Eli's arm and pulled him out of the kitchen, his head spinning; He felt as if he was about to faint. Cece and Helen continued to argue, each of their voices getting louder and louder; this couldn't be good at all.

All four of them marched their way upstairs and into Eli's room, locking the door after them. Drew's phone buzzed in his pocket and he panicked. He took it out and groaned.

"It's my mom. This is the 100th time she's called," Drew said hurridley, checking his missed calls. He knew that he was in a shitload of trouble.

"My dad..." Imogen cried, grabbing at her hair. "Fuck. Fuck! I need to see him right now!"

Imogen's dad was so sick that he could barely be left alone for a few hours, and Imogen had forgotten about him for a whole day. She wouldn't be surprised if she came home to find him dead. At least when she was leaving for the trip, she had scheduled for a nurse to come and take care of him. Now he was alone, and it was all her fault.

"My mom doesn't give a shit about me," Bianca said quietly. "I wish I had a parent to be worried about me like you guys."

"Guys, my mom is calling me _right now_! What the hell am I supposed to say?" He screamed, the phone continuing to buzz in his hand.

"Elijah Goldsworthy!" Cece shouted from downstairs. His mind began to spin even more, more vomit rising up his throat. Drew noticed automatically and threw the wastebasket at him. Eli hawked up the rest of what was left in his stomach, causing more tears to sting his eyes.

"Drew, answer the phone. Imogen, I'll take you to see your dad, and Bianca... please go stall my mother," Eli said weakly, still leaning over the tiny wastebasket filled with his liquids. Bianca made her way out of Eli's room and down the stairs to Cece as Drew answered his cellphone.

"...Hello?" he asked wearily.

"ANDREW TORRES, WHERE THE SAMSHELL ARE YOU?" she shouted, her voice loud enough to be heard from miles away. Drew shivered and switched the phone to his other ear.

"I'm at a friends house," he answered, his voice low and timid.

"WHY ON _EARTH_ AREN'T YOU HOME? DREW I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU, GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW OR-"

Drew closed his phone, his eyes big and afraid. He couldn't bare to hear it anymore.

"Eli, I can't go home... I just can't," Drew told him, his mind shutting down. Now that Clare was gone, was he next? He needed to see that therapist, and soon.

"Do your parents know where Bianca lives?" Eli asked, placing the wastebasket beside his bed and resting his head against one of the pillows. Drew shook his head. "Then I'll drop you two off over there. You two should be safe for tonight...just be careful. Me and Imogen will bunk at her house."

"You can sleep on the porch," she muttered, heaving in and out. She needed to see her dad, and fast. Eli didn't have anytime to argue, so he chose not to respond.

"Then we _need _to leave," Drew said, grabbing his bag from the ground. "Wait, what about _your_ mom?"

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Eli said, reaching for Imogen's hand. She stared at it for a second and brushed past him, making her way downstairs. Eli and Drew followed after her and overheard Bianca speaking with Cece.

"Her mother is putting in a missing child's report and trying to hold _me_ accountable for it!" Cece shouted. "What if we can't find Clare and she takes this to court?"

"We have no proof that Clare was even here, Cece! It's not any of our faults... Clare ran off on her own," Bianca argued, trying her hardest to calm Cece down. Eli barged into the kitchen and gestured for Bianca to leave, which she gladly did.

"Cece, I'm going to Imogen's," Eli said quickly.

"No the hell you're not!" Cece shouted. "Not with Clare missing."

"Mom, Imogen's dad is sick as hell! She _needs_ to see him. If you need me, that's where I'll be," Eli protested. Cece knew Imogen's dad, and it pained her to know that he was so close to death. She took a deep breath and sighed, nodding slowly.

"Keep your phone on," she told him, caressing his cheek. She loved her son so much, and she could tell that something was up. Maybe it had to do with the sudden deaths of his friends, but she knew that her child wasn't alright. It was almost as if she had no control over what was happening to her or her sons life.

Eli smiled at his mother the best that he could and kissed her cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, baby," she said quietly. He quickly ran from the kitchen and out the door, the four of them jumping in the car.

"Where are we going?" Bianca asked, leaning her head on the side of Eli's drivers seat.

"I'm dropping you and Drew off at your house. Your mom won't care, right?" Eli asked hurriedly.

"She won't even notice," Bianca answered honestly.

"Perfect," Eli breathed, zooming down the road. "Here's the game plan. You and Drew are staying at your house tonight, and I'm staying at Imogen's. You two need to be fucking careful, I'm serious. Tomorrow morning, we're going down to that therapists office. I'm going to be checking in on you guys all night, so make sure that I'll be able to get in touch with you."

"Got it," Bianca said, slumping back in her seat. Eli pulled up in front of Bianca's house and stopped the car. He turned Bianca and sighed.

"Be safe," he warned, looking back and forth between Drew in the front, and Bianca in the back.

"We will," Drew promised, exiting the car. Bianca followed after him, running for her front door. Eli stared back at Imogen and gulped.

"You aren't going to get in the front?" he asked reluctantly.

"Not while you're up there," she answered, her eyes staring outside of the window.

"Imogen-

"Just get me home!" she interrupted, finally staring at him. He nodded slowly and began to drive, refusing to cry. There were no more tears left inside of him. They finally arrived at Imogen's house, the trailer looking no different from the time they left it.

Imogen quickly scurried the car and grabbed the key from her pocket, opening the door. Eli quickly followed after her, closing and locking the door.

"Daddy!" Imogen screamed, making her way into his room. His body was stiff on the bed, which caused Imogen's heart to stop. She ran by his side and shook him lightly, looking for any response that she could get. When she heard him groan lightly, she sighed of relief; he was still alive. He was slightly dehydrated, and you could hear his stomach rumbling.

Eli appeared by the door to check on the two. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Imogen said, tears stinging her eyes. "I'm going to take care of him for awhile... I guess you can go in the room and just chill for a bit."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and-

"Yes," she snapped, looking at him. "I'm sure."

He nodded slowly and backed out of the room. "If you need me, just call me."

With that, he entered Imogen's room and left the door open, collapsing on the bed. Her bed was so cold and small, but it felt like heaven at the moment. He looked on her bedside dresser and grabbed the picture of them framed inside of a heart shaped picture frame.

He smiled to himself and kissed her face, feeling so much guilt at that moment. Why did his heart have to be so big? He wondered if life truly hated him; he didn't doubt it at this point.

About an hour later, Imogen crept into her room with a bottle of water. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, leaning against her closed door.  
>"Are you hungry?" she asked quietly. Eli shook his head and rose from the bed, walking closer to her. He made sure to keep his distance, just in case it angered her even more.<p>

"Your dad is okay now?" Eli asked after a minute. Imogen's eyes were spaced out as she nodded slowly.

"I fed him and gave him plenty of water. He should be fine, he just missed me," Imogen replied, her eyes watering again. It broke Eli's heart to see his love in so much pain. It broke it even more to know that he was the reason for most of it.

"Imogen, I am so sorry for what happened," he whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

"I know you are," she whispered back, sniffing once more. "It just _kills _me, baby. It... it truly kills me. You looked at her the way you looked at _me. _You were in love with her, Eli. I know it."

"No, no I love _you _and ONLY you!" Eli argued, stepping closer to her.

"Bull!" she spat, her face turning red. "Do you think that I'm stupid?"

Eli was beginning to get angry, but he knew he couldn't hide the truth for long. He knew it was time to confess. "You can't blame for loving her, Imogen!"

"And you can't blame me for hating her for it," Imogen retorted, her voice shaky and full of hurt. There it was again, the tension; the tension that he'd kill to have go away. Eli walked closer to Imogen until their bodies were barely touching and brushed her hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?" she breathed. He crushed his lips against hers and kissed her hungrily, not giving her a chance to protest. He trailed kisses down her neck and ran his fingers down her waist.

"Stop," she moaned, squeezing her eyes closed. He didn't listen, he just kept planting wet, steamy kisses on her soft flesh. "Eli, stop," she said in a more forceful manner, but he still didn't stop. He placed his index finger inside of her shorts and rubbed the wet spot between her panties, angering her. "Stop, dammit!"

She pushed him away from her and slapped him hard across the face. His hand flew up to his cheek as it burned intensely.

"I said stop," she whispered, folding her arms across her chest. "Have fun sleeping on the floor."

She snapped the light off and climbed in bed, throwing a small blanket to the ground. He felt worse than ever, and in his heart, he knew that he'd truly lost her.

…

Eli and Imogen arrived to Bianca's house bright and early, honking the horn. They ran outside and took their usual seats in the car as Eli made his way to the therapists office.

"Did your mom try to contact you again?" Eli asked, looking over at Drew.

"All night," he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "It's so hard ignoring her like that, because I know what she's going through right now but... we need to stick together. I don't need my mother losing another child."

Bianca looked over at Imogen and shook her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Are you and Eli okay?" she mouthed. Imogen rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning away from Bianca. She honestly didn't want to think nor talk about Eli. All she wanted was to forget about yesterdays events.

They pulled up in front of the therapists office and stormed from the car, bamming on the door. They were all infuriated.

In less than a second, Dr. Floyd came running to the door, going wide eyed at the four kids in front of her.

"We don't have a meeting scheduled," she said. Eli didn't care, he just barged into the tiny office area and noticed a small, light skinned, African-American woman seated on the couch.

"Excuse me, sir!" Dr. Floyd screeched as the others gathered in the office.

"We need to talk to you!" Drew shouted, his anger overpowering him.

"If you can't tell, I'm in the middle of a meeting!" she gasped, pointing at the girl who was still sitting on the couch, obviously shocked.

"I don't give two shits," Eli admitted. "One of our friends is dead, and it's all this bitch named Kendra's fault! She said that _you're _her therapist!"

"If she hadn't lied to us and told us to meet her in some abandoned warehouse, our friend would be alive right now!" Bianca added, all four of them surrounding the doctor. They just wanted answers; they were so confused.

"Oh my God... you guys, I'd like you to meet someone," Dr. Floyd said, gesturing toward the girl on the couch. Every one turned to her confusedly and narrowed their eyes.

"Who the hell is she?" Imogen asked quietly. The girl rose from her seat and cleared her throat, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm Kendra Baker," she said quietly, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

**Author's Note: muhahahahaha. ;) cliffhanger. What do you dudes think is going to happen next? And did you like the chapter? Let me know in a review, please! :D oh, and follow my OTHER account on Twitter! **

**AshleyMocha12 and AshleyDesirexo :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello, guys! I just want to say something right quick before you begin reading... Someone left a review calling me a cunt because I killed off their favorite character. If you haven't noticed what you were reading, this is FINAL DESTINATION; people are going to die. Point Blank Period. Sorry if that's not what you want to hear, but that's the truth. With that knowledge, you may continue reading. :)**

**Btw, this chapter is going to be Rated M for sexual content. Just a heads up...yeah. **

Eli swallowed repeatedly as he continued to stare at the girl in front of them. Her innocent brown eyes, her plump quivering lips, her fear stricken Caramel skin and her shaking hands meant nothing to him as his feet began to push him forward. His hand curled up into a fist as he stopped less than a few inches away from her face, drawing his arm back in anger.

His fist collided into her cheek, the sound effect echoing through the tiny office. She wailed as she fell to the ground, grabbing at her swollen jaw. Everyone gasped dramatically, running by her side.

"Elijah!" Dr. Floyd screeched, wrapping an arm around Kendra. Eli was fuming; his mind had jumped out of his body and he was about ready to strike another punch to the helpless female. Drew pulled Eli back, slamming his back against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bro? That is a GIRL!" Drew screamed, his eyes red and fiery. Little did Eli know how bad he'd pissed off his friends.

"She tricked me," Eli kept repeating, as if it was a chant. His voice low and angry, fighting Drew's strong arms just to get another hit at the girl crying dramatically on the ground. Imogen marched up to Eli and slapped him even harder than she had the night before, knocking automatic sense into him.

"You pathetic little boy," she whispered, her eyes watering lightly. "How could you do something like that?"

It undeniably scared her, and she had no idea how to react. Eli was still her boyfriend, and for as long as she's known him, she never knew that he was the slightest bit capable of hitting a girl. It made her wonder how far he'd ever possibly go with _her._

His lips quivered as he watched Kendra bawling on the ground, Dr. Floyd and Bianca anxiously trying to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking away shamefully. Payback for Clare was so focused in his mind that he'd gone completely mad and lost control for a minute. It was an awful feeling in the end. Imogen shook her head at him and walked away, kneeling down beside Kendra.

"Are you okay?" she whispered sadly, rubbing her back. Kendra sniffed and choked up on her tears, removing her hand from her jaw. It was red from the intense throbbing and was growing bigger by the second.

"I think so," she said, her words slurring a bit; he had stricken her good. Eli slowly made his way over to Kendra and lent his hand down, looking into her eyes painfully.

"I am _so _sorry," he whispered, his voice full of sympathy. She looked up at him and took his hand, standing to her feet. She sniffed and looked up at him, swallowing.

"I can explain why I didn't show up," she whispered, her voice scratchy.

"I'll get you some ice," Dr. Floyd said before scurrying into the back room. Kendra took a seat on the couch as Bianca and Imogen sat down beside her. Drew and Eli remained standing, all eyes on Kendra.

"I was getting ready to leave, when my doctor told me that I wasn't allowed out. I tried to reach you, but your phone was off," Kendra remarked, looking at Eli.

"That's right... my phone was in Clare's- I mean, Clare had my phone when she...she..." Eli couldn't even finish his sentence; it was too soon. Kendra looked up at him and her face dropped ever more than before.

"Oh no," she whispered, holding her hand to her chest. "I'm sorry that one of your friends is gone... I swear, I wasn't trying to trick you guys. I promise."

The room was silent as Dr. Floyd returned with a baggy of ice, handing it to Kendra.

"I have a right mind to call the cops on your ass," Dr. Floyd declared, throwing angry daggers at Eli.

"No no, it's okay..." Kendra reassured. Dr. Floyd stared down at her confusedly but didn't question her any further. Kendra pressed the ice to her jaw and hissed from the cold, relaxing it there after a minute.

"I have so many questions to ask," Drew said, breaking the silence. Kendra straightened up on the couch as Dr. Floyd took a seat at her desk.

"First, where do you live? Who's your _doctor,_ as you speak of?" Imogen asked, looking at Kendra confusedly.

"I live in a Mental Institution, but by choice... I guess I don't feel safe enough to live on my own in the world, in worries of... death," she said, her voice low and timid.

"Wait, what?" Bianca asked, her voice dripping with fear. Kendra swallowed and looked down at her lap.

"Just a year ago, I experienced the same thing that Elijah did, but it was on a cruise. It was in the United States, so I wouldn't be surprised if you guys haven't heard about it. I guess I was _so _scared, that I fled the country in an attempt to stay alive," she said, tears brimming her eyes. "All of my friends... gone. Not even a proper goodbye from any of them... I can relate to your guys' pain like no one else."

Eli stepped closer and sighed, kneeling down on the ground. "I'm just curious...how hasn't _death _gotten you yet?"

"I ask myself that everyday. Every morning I wake up in that padded room, and I fear for my life. Will I live to see another day? Not like it's really what I want, anyway. I have nothing to live for. It's hell waiting for the day that my life will be taken from me," she answered, her voice becoming shaky.

"I tried to kill myself when my brother died a few days ago," Drew said, all eyes turning to him. "It didn't let me, though. It was almost as if...something was preventing it. Death, possibly."

"Honestly, you can't kill yourself. If it wasn't your time to die, then that's why your life was spared. Death doesn't let you make the decisions; this is it's game," Dr. Floyd said, looking between all of the scared souls.

"No wonder," Drew said, looking down.

"Since you survived, is there a possibility that... we'll be able to get saved as well?" Eli asked, hope in his words. Kendra looked into his eyes and removed the ice from her face.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she whispered, shedding a tear. Eli already knew what she was going to say. Imogen buried her head in her hands and began to whimper, her stomach dropping to her feet.

"What do you recommend we do?" Bianca asked Kendra.

"I recommend that you guys spend as much time together as possible. Go out and have fun, because you never know when your time will be up. Live your life, and don't fear the possible consequences. At least look at it this way, you all _know _the future. That gives you a chance to get emotionally prepared for it, and lots of teens out there don't have that chance," Kendra told them. They allowed her words to soak in, and they knew she was right.

Eli peered over at Imogen, but she continued to avoid his gaze. She cleared her throat and looked at Dr. Floyd.

"Eli said that... I was next to die...but Clare did," Imogen said slowly, searching the woman's face for answers.

"Did anyone happen to save you from a possible disastrous situation? Not you saving yourself, but _someone else _saving you from harms way?" Dr. Floyd asked, putting on her glasses.

"This chandelier must have randomly fallen from its hinges, but Eli pushed me out of the way," she said, briefly exchanging a glance with him.

"You were skipped," Kendra confirmed. Imogen turned to her and narrowed her eyes confusedly.

"Yeah...but how?" Imogen questioned.

"Was Clare supposed to be after Imogen in the wreck?" Kendra asked, turning to Eli. He nodded sadly and looked away from them. "By Eli saving you from death, the pattern skipped you."

"So you're saying, if we just watch each others backs, we'll be safe?" Bianca asked.

"Well, for awhile..." Kendra said under her breath, but it was good enough for them; it gave them possible hope.

"Kendra, is there a way that I'll be able to reach you?" Eli asked her. She grabbed a pen and paper from the side table and scribbled down the number to her mental hospital, handing it to him. He looked it over before stuffing it in his pocket.

"We'll be in touch," he said, standing from his seat. "Oh, and I'm sorry again, for, uh, punching you in the face."

She forced a smile up at him and reapplied the ice to her chin. Everyone else stood from where they were sitting and gathered by the door.

"Thanks for seeing us," Drew said, thanking Dr. Floyd. They scurried the office and made their way for the car.

"I still can't believe you punched her," Imogen snapped, brushing forcefully past Eli and plopping in the backseat.

"I wasn't in my right mind," Eli said, climbing in the car. Bianca and Drew groaned, knowing they had to listen to them fuss.

"That still gives you no right to hit someone!" she screamed, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"What did I just say?" he screamed back, pulling out of the driveway of the office. "If she could forgive me, why can't you?"

"You fucking asshole," she spat, folding her arms. "So you expect me to just _forgive _you as well when your mind leaves your body and you end up hitting me?"

Eli swerved on the road, scaring the entire car. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel and parked on the side of the road, turning to Imogen. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Listen to me, and listen good," he said, his anger boiling. "I'd never, _ever _lay a hand on you. I feel like shit for doing what I did back there, and I don't need you holding that over my head. Now please, sit back and shut up so I can drive safely."

Imogen clenched her jaw and turned her head from him, staring out the window. He turned back around in his seat and continued to drive.

Bianca leaned forward in her seat and planted a light kiss on Drew's neck, receiving an appreciated smile from him. Imogen witnessed it and teared up, longing for her sweet times with Eli again. Honestly, Imogen was glad that Clare was gone. Maybe with her absence, her and Eli would still have a chance. Maybe.

"Eli," Bianca said, patting his shoulder. She noticed that he was heading to his house, and she could tell that would be a danger zone.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Let's go to my house. My mom is going to be working her shift at the club all day and all night. It gives us the house to ourselves," she said, a light smirk on her face.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked, swinging the car around.

"Yeah, of course. It's better than going to your house and getting interrogated. Plus, I have an extra bedroom for you and Immy," Bianca responded.

"I'm sleeping nowhere near him," Imogen said quickly, laying her head against the window.

"Sounds good Bee," Eli said, canceling Imogen's voice out. He drove the short distance to Bianca's house and they all exited the car, following after her. It was a little past 12 am, and they were all exhausted. Bianca opened the door to her house and guided them in.

"What are we going to do for all this long time?" Drew asked, wrapping his arms around Bianca's waist from behind.

"I don't know about you hotheads, but I'm taking a nap," Imogen said, making her way into the back of the house. She had stayed at Bianca's house many times before, so she had already knew where it was at.

"I think we should do the same," Bianca said, looking up at Drew. He nodded as they made their way upstairs. Eli gawked and called after them.

"Well where can I sleep? Obviously Imogen isn't going to let me in there with her..." he said. Bianca chuckled lightly and pointed to the couch in the front room.

"The couch is cozy," Bianca said, laughing at her own joke. Eli sighed heavily and made his way over to the couch, sinking down into it. It felt a hell of a lot better than Imogen's floor, so he figured that he'd take it. He was beyond tired anyway.

…

Eli was awoken by loud rap music blasting from the stereo. He opened his eyes to see Bianca and Imogen booty dancing to some Drake song, with Drew eating snacks at the table. It looked as if they were having their own little party, without him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, noticing it was around 7pm. How long had he been asleep? He climbed off of the couch and trudged over to the girls, Imogen's smile fading.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. I thought you'd never wake up," Bianca joked, causing silence. They weren't ready for those kinds of jokes; they probably would never be.

"It was some well needed rest," Eli reassured, looking over at Imogen. Drew got up from the table and joined the rest of his friends.

"Are we going to just stand around, or are we going to do something fun?" Drew asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"And do what, Drew?" Imogen questioned.

"Truth or dare," Bianca offered, a wide grin on her face. Truth or dare was her favorite game; she'd gotten into some pretty interesting things every time she happened to play that game.

"I'm up for it," Eli said. Imogen looked at him and rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the ground that was covered in blankets. Bianca sat next to Imogen, who sat across from Eli and Drew.

"I'll go first," Bianca said, looking over at Drew. "Drew, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said with a confident smile. She smiled and inched closer to him.

"I dare you...to plant a big one on these juicy lips," she whispered, brushing her tongue against her upper lip. Drew excitedly took her offer, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth. They french kissed, ignoring the presence of Imogen and Eli. Eli looked over at Imogen and noticed her looking into space, something she'd been doing a lot lately.

After Drew and Bianca finished up his dare, it was Drew's turn. He looked at Eli and cleared his throat.

"Eli, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Eli said, his mind wandering to other things.

"Hmm... if there was one thing you could be doing right now, what would it be?" Drew asked. Eli looked over at Imogen and sighed shakily.

"Making love to my beautiful girlfriend," he said quietly. Imogen looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm not your girlfriend," she whispered, staring into his eyes. Eli's lips parted lightly as her words sunk in.

"You're...not?" he asked confusedly. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked away.

It was honestly breaking Bianca's heart to see her friends like this, so she had an idea.

"Drew, follow me into the kitchen," Bianca said, grabbing Drew by his bicep and pulling him into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a plan," she whispered, staring at her bickering friends.

"Really? I like plans," he said frantically. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"Just...follow my lead," she suggested, pulling him back out into the living room.

"Well I wasn't aware of this ridiculous break-up!" Eli said, his voice scratchy and horse.

"You are now!" Imogen argued back. Bianca sighed and sat down directly next to Eli.

"Eli, are you a good kisser?" Bianca asked seductively. Drew stood by the couch with his eyebrows raised; he had no idea what Bianca had in mind.

"Excuse me?" Eli asked, staring at his friend confusedly, as did Imogen.

"Well since you're single, and I'm _technically _single, I'd just _love _to get a taste of those lips of yours," Bianca said, slowly pushing Eli's back against the carpet and straddling him. He was at loss for words completely.

"Bianca, what the hell are you doing?" Imogen asked. Bianca looked back at her and giggled.

"Why do you care? It's not like you're together," she said cunningly.

"Um, yes the hell we are. So could you like, get off of him?" Imogen breathed. Eli smiled to himself and looked up at Bianca, noticing what she had done there. He reminded himself to thank her for that.

"As you wish," she said, climbing off of Eli. Imogen stood up and grabbed Eli's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Let's go talk," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. She was a wreck, and she didn't know _what _she wanted. She had gone from breaking up with him to taking it back and less than a minute, and her heart was pounding against her ribcage. She knew she needed to resolve things with Eli.

"Of course," Eli said. She slowly pulled him into the back as they made their way into the guest room.

Bianca smirked at Drew, still looking at the surprised look on his face.

"Please tell me you weren't going to kiss him," Drew said, chuckling lightly. Bianca rolled her eyes playfully and walked up to Drew, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course not. I only have eyes for one guy in this house," she said quietly. Drew pressed his lips against Bianca's and kissed her fiercely, the way she liked it. She grabbed at his hair, pressing their lips harder together. He laid her on her back and continued to kiss her, their lips moving faster and faster. Bianca was so turned on, that she thought she'd tease Drew a bit. She bit down on his bottom lip, breaking their kiss.

"Do you know Spanish?" Bianca asked erotically. Drew looked at her confusedly and shook his head.

"Barely," he breathed, hovering above her. Bianca smirked in response and took Drew by surprise as she flipped them over so that she was on top. She inched her lips to his ear and kissed it before whispering into it.

"_Sabes lo__que quiero hacer__con usted ahora__?" _Bianca whispered. Drew had no idea what she was saying, but it sounded hot.

"_Voy a__hacer que__te olvidas de__todos__tus problemas__para__un poco," _Bianca said, rolling her tongue.

"Whisper to me, baby," Drew said, closing his eyes. Bianca began whispering dirty things to him in Spanish as she ground her hips into his. Drew placed his hands on her waist, moving her body in a rhythmic motion. Bianca smirked as she noticed the pleasured look on his face.

"Does this turn you on, Drew?" Bianca asked seductively.

"God yes," he moaned as Bianca started to grind harder. A light sweat layered her forehead as she let out a soft moan, almost driving Drew crazy.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" Bianca offered, planting kisses down Drew's neck.

"Or not," he said, flipping their bodies over. He was ready to devour Bianca's body, and he didn't want to waste any time. He pulled down her sweatpants forcefully and threw them behind his head. Bianca was undeniably the rough type, and that was such an amazement to him.

"I'm yours," she whispered, tugging at her bottom lip. Drew ripped off her lacy blue panties ripped her legs apart. He immediately stuck his fingers into her tight pussy, grinning mentally at the moan he was rewarded with. He plunged them in and out, wasting no time to tease her. She breathed heavily, caressing her left boob.

"Let me take care of that for you," he said, pulling her body up and removing his fingers from her center. He pulled her shirt off of her body, no bra underneath. That saved him some time.

Her nipples were already perfectly erect, just begging to be sucked. He wrapped his lips around one of them, tugging it lightly. It always drove Bianca mad when he did this to her.

He pushed her on her back again and stuck his fingers into her pussy once more, it being more wet than the first time. The sounds that she was making made the bulge in his pants grow bigger, and Bianca noticed.

"Looks like you have a problem," she breathed as he continued to stick his fingers in deeper and deeper. "A problem I can fix."

He hovered above her higher, giving her access to his zipper. She unzipped it and reached for his fully hard dick through his boxers, causing him to groan.

She instructed him to remove his fingers again so that they could head straight for the action; that was her favorite part, of course. She ripped the thin layer of fabric from over his erection and began to stroke it back and forth, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck," he whispered as she beat it harder and harder. She began to stroke the head against her throbbing center, throwing her head back.

Drew took the liberty of plunging into her, the scream sounding from Bianca's lips exciting him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed into her body, grunting things through his teeth.

"Oh god," she screamed pleasurably, and she was sure that the others could hear her.

…

Eli and Imogen sat on the bed, the moans and muffles of Drew and Bianca being heard loud and clearly to them. They had spent a while talking about what had happened with Clare, and Imogen was beginning to understand.

"I need you to know this," Eli said, grabbing both of Imogen's hands in his. "No matter what _feelings _I had ever had for Clare, I didn't know what it felt like to be truly in-love with someone, until I met you. I love you so much, Immy."

Imogen teared up and sniffed, smiling the widest that she had in a while. "I love you too."

Eli wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed his lips against hers, letting them linger there for a bit. He pulled away slowly and smiled at her.

"You know that thing you said earlier?" Imogen asked, smiling lightly.

"I said a lot of things," he laughed, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Imogen rested her head against the pillow and just barely separated her legs.

"Come here," she whispered, watching his face light up. He did as he was told and laid in between her legs, kissing her once again. Their lips moved quickly, their happiness overflowing. Eli thought he'd never get a chance to kiss her like this again, and it felt so good to be doing it again.

His hands traveled up her shirt, his bare skin raising goosebumps on her stomach. She separated their lips for a brief moment to peel her shirt off, along her with her thin cupped bra.

This time when his hand trailed inside her shorts, she spread her legs slightly to allow him more room. He didn't need any further encouragement. He stroked her clit, rubbing slowly at first then increasing speed. She fought the urge to scream in ecstacy, rocking her hips, urging him on. She was so wet. His fingers were covered in her juices and the sound of them sliding along her sensitive flesh drove her wild. She loved the way he did this to her; it was like an eyes glazed over, her cheeks flushed, and her lips parted. He stared at her face, openly admiring the effect he had on her. She stopped speaking; she could only pant.

"That feels amazing," she managed to choke out, her eyes squeezed shut. He sucked on her neck, trying his hardest to give her the best hickey that she's ever gotten.

Eli was hard, but it was Imogen's time to get pleasured; he could wait. He continued to stroke harder and harder, listening as she cried louder and louder and she exploded beneath him, her body quivering.

"Eliiii," she moaned, grabbing at his ass. She wasn't done yet, thankfully.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked huskily.

"Get naked," she commanded, a flushed smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes, my dear," he responded, chuckling lightly afterward.

**Author's Note: O_O yeah I told you it was rated M. lolol, reviews please? I know the smut probably sucked, but it was my VURY first time ever writing that. But yeah, next chapter is coming soon! ;D 3 more chapters left! :) can't wait to see what you guys have to say about this one, though. ;p **

**follow me on twitter; ashleymocha12 and ashleydesirexo **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Where are my reviewers at? O_O I only got like 4 last chapter lolol. Sorry if my "smut" was very lame. ;p Lol, enjoy. :) **

Eli was awoken by Imogen's soft voice as she spoke on the phone. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his body towards her where she stood by the bed with her cellphone pressed to her ear.

"Good to hear. I'll check up on him throughout the day. Okay. Thanks," Imogen said, pressing the end button. She looked at Eli and smiled tiredly. She stood clad in her panties and a tight tank top, with her hair in a messy bun.

Eli stretched out his arms and yawned, returning the smile to his girlfriend. "Who was that?"  
>"My dad's nurse. She's going to stay with him while we figure all of this crap out," Imogen said, peeling the scrunchie from her hair and loosening the strands.<p>

"So what does the nurse do all day?" Eli asked, propping himself up on his shoulders. Imogen began to pace the room, twirling a strand of her naturally wavy hair on her finger.

"She feeds him, she changes his adult diaper, she gives him baths... all of the things he can't do himself," she explained.

"Hmmm. I've always wondered what it felt like to have someone else bathe you," Eli said, his eyes lingering on Imogen's butt seductively. She turned to him and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Would you like to find out?" she joked, jumping on the bed. She climbed on top of him, giggling as he began to tickle her.

"That doesn't sound half bad," he whispered huskily. A knock sounded from the door, followed by Bianca and Drew dancing into the room.

"We're hot, we're cool, we make you drool!" Bianca sang.

"We're spicy, we're zesty and we feel you up like a fool!" Drew finished. Eli and Imogen chuckled at their friends as they remained wrapped up in each others arms. It felt good to spend time together like this, even though their time was limited.

"So, it's pretty early. We could still make it to school if we wanted," Bianca said, plopping down on the bed.

"School?" Eli asked, looking at Bianca confusedly.

"Yeah. Me and Drew were talking, and we thought it'd be nice if we all went to school today. It's been awhile, and we're not getting any younger..." Bianca said. Eli could feel that there was more reasoning behind it, but he didn't want to touch the subject.

"But I'm just so tired," Eli argued, laying his head down on the pillow. Imogen kissed his cheek and grinned widely at him.

"Oh come on, lazy. I kind of agree with them... there are still friends that I'd like to see," Imogen said softly. Eli couldn't argue when it came to Imogen. He'd do _whatever _she wanted if it would make her happy. He sighed in defeat and sat up.

"Fine, let's go get ready," he said, scooting out of the bed.

"Put some pants on!" Drew gawked, standing by the door. Eli was in his light blue boxers and a white t-shirt.

"You're lucky I'm even wearing these after last night," Eli said, smirking over at Imogen. She giggled in response.

"TMI!" Bianca joked.

"Like you can talk!" Imogen retorted, hitting Bianca on the arm playfully. "Do you think me and Eli couldn't hear you guys going at it yesterday? It felt like a whore house in here."

They all burst out in harmonies of laughs, reflecting on the memories of the other day. Simultaneous sex was pretty hilarious, if you thought about it.

"Whatever," Bianca laughed, getting up from the bed. "Be ready in 20 minutes!"

With that, her and Drew exited the room. Imogen turned to Eli and grabbed his arm, pulling him back in the bed.

"Are you still up for that bath?" she whispered, tugging at her bottom lip. Eli stared at her for a second and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nah! I'll just take a shower," he joked, jumping out of the bed. Imogen gasped and followed after him.

"You little bitch!" she yelled, chasing after him. He laughed hysterically as she chased him into the guest bathroom, making sure that he got the chance to experience something in particular.

…

The four of them walked through the glassed doors at around 10 am, the halls free of students. With the absence of the entire fourth period French class, and not to mention Adam, Clare and Wesley, their circle was getting tighter and tighter. Drew's phone buzzed and he sighed dramatically.

_Please come home. xoxo-mom_

"She needs me," Drew said softly, putting his phone away. Bianca looked up at him and brushed her fingers past his, silently asking for permission. He intertwined their fingers as she gave him a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Once we figure this shit out, everything will be okay," Imogen said. She personally wanted to believe herself, but she wasn't so sure at this point. She'd basically say anything to make the pain go away for a while.

"What class are we supposed to be in?" Bianca asked. Everyone shrugged. It had been so long since they even thought about school, that they had all practically forgotten their schedules.

Simpson walked out of his office and jumped slightly when he saw the four lost students standing out in the hallway. He stiffened up when he came in contact with Eli.

"Eli, Imogen, Bianca, Drew... nice to see you guys back. How have you been?" he asked sincerely.

"The best we could possibly be at this time, sir," Eli said quickly. Simpson nodded and cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming you guys are just arriving?" he asked nervously. They nodded, looking around awkwardly. "Follow me."

They followed their lanky principal into his office, waiting for him to write out their late passes. He grabbed four slips and scribbled each of their names on it, passing them out to each other.

"If you don't mind my asking, what period are we supposed to be in?" Drew asked.

"Fourth," Simpson said quickly. Eli's stomach dropped and he instantly regretted coming to school. "I'm going to let you guys attend Mr. Moye's French class, which is right down the hall from... your old classroom."

It was hard for Simpson to touch this subject, because the losses of those students and that teacher affected him just as much as it did anyone else. Connor, the kid who stayed with him, was also killed in that explosion.

"Thanks," Eli said, eager to leave this unpleasant meeting. He walked out of the office, the others following after him. They walked down the hall and came across room 666, Mr. Moyes classroom.

"I would _not _agree to teaching a room with those numbers," Bianca said, swallowing. They shrugged it off and opened the door, all eyes averting to them. Mr. Moye had no idea who they were, browsing his roster to check if there was supposed to be any new students.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his French accent flowing beautifully with his deep voice.

"Mr. Simpson said that we could, um, sit in here for our French class period. Mrs. Dawes was our original teacher," Imogen managed to say.

"Very well then," Mr. Moye said, gesturing toward four empty seats lined up in a row. All eyes were lingering on them as they trotted to their spots, Bianca taking a seat in the front, then Drew, Eli and Imogen.

"Class, please take out your French textbooks from under your seats and turn to page 40. Read along as I read aloud this passage," he told them. They took out their books and turned to the designated page. It was written in all French, which blurred Eli's eyes; he wasn't in the mood for school. He zoned out as his mind wandered to Clare. He knew Mrs. Edwards would be searching furiously for her daughter, and the whole time she'd be dead.

It depressed him that he had to witness her tragic death, and it hurt even worse to remember the moment that they shared just minutes before. Imogen tapped on his shoulder, bringing him back to life.

"This song," she said, scratching at her arm. "It's talking about plucking feathers from a bird. It's kind of disturbing me."

"Don't read it," Eli responded, his mind drifting back to Clare. He didn't mean to zone Imogen out, but he had no choice; he wasn't done grieving. Imogen noticed that he was tense, so she left him alone for the rest of the period.

The bell sounded above them, signaling for lunch. This relieved each of them deeply. As they walked the scattered halls, Imogen took out her iPod and turned to her favorite song at the moment, Nerve by Half Moon Run. She offered for Eli to take the other earphone, which he did gratefully.

A grade Nine noticed Bianca holding onto Drew's hand and scoffed, stopping them in their tracks. They were confused as they looked down at the tiny girl, but Drew instantly noticed her.

"Wow. How pathetic. My sister _dies _and now you're all over _her_? What a good boyfriend she had," Maya Matlin said, her lips quivering. Imogen and Eli turned around to see that they had left behind their interrogated friends.

"Maya," Drew whispered, his eyes sorrowful and hurt. She teared up and stared up at him angrily.

"Save it. Enjoy your lunch," she snapped without a word more. She stomped off toward her class, leaving thick tension behind. Drew looked over at Bianca and noticed the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Let's get going," Drew told her, pulling her along. They caught up with Eli and Imogen with disappointed expressions.

"Are you guys okay?" Imogen asked worriedly.

"We're fine. Right, Bee?" Drew asked, looking over at Bianca. She gulped and nodded, clearing her mind.

"Never better," she said quietly. They made their way into the lunch room and the instant memories hit the pain-stricken teens. Well, that _was_ their pure reason for deciding to return to school. A sense of closure, if you wanted to put a label on it.

"I'm not very hungry," Imogen whispered, looking up at Eli.

"Me either," he responded. Drew and Bianca nodded, agreeing with them. They took a seat at a table in the middle of the lunch room, watching the faces of their classmates walk past.

Everyone's eyes were on them as if they were ghostly celebrities with the grim reaper lingering behind them. Maybe coming to school wasn't such a good idea...

Mr. Simpson walked up to the podium and gestured for everyone to avert their attention to him.

"Okay seniors, graduation is near! Please pick up your senior pictures at the front office if you have already made your purchase," he read from his announcement list.

"I don't want mine," Drew said quietly. He had made the purchase to get them, but he didn't want them anymore. He wanted to basically erase this whole year from his mind.

"In other news, our annual school carnival is tonight at 7:30. with the losses of some kids from our school, we're setting up a memorial garden for them which will be open for viewing at the carnival. We hope to see everyone there! Also, Senior pictures will be available for purchase there as well. Thanks," Mr. Simpson said, stepping down from the podium. They all exchanged glances with each other, pondering the thought of attending.

"It couldn't hurt," Bianca said after a minute.

"I think it would be nice..." Eli agreed, looking down at his hands.

"I'll be right back," Drew said, standing up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Bianca asked.

"To call my mom," he responded. "She needs to hear my voice. I'll let her know that I'm okay."

Everyone nodded, looking away. They all missed their parents, but there was too much going on at the moment to be concerned about them. There would _hopefully _be time for talking later.

Drew exited the cafeteria, leaving the others back in silence. They were all just ready for the Carnival that night, hoping to take their minds off of things.

…

"What are you doing, Drew?" Bianca giggled, watching Drew applying gel to his hair.

"Trying to give myself a Mohawk," he answered, sighing frustratedly at his current failure.

"Why the hell are you trying to do _that_?" Bianca asked, walking over to him in the bathroom mirror.

"YOLO," he responded, finally getting his hair to spike up. Bianca glared up at him as Imogen and Eli came marching into the bathroom.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Eli asked with his black, long sleeved shirt and his gray jeans. Imogen stood next to him in a red blouse and a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Just about..." Drew answered, putting the finishing touches on his hair. He was wearing a tan long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans, with Bianca in a short, black dress.

"Let me update my status real quick," Eli said, taking out his phone. He logged onto FaceRange and clicked on Status Update.

_Heading to the school carnival to say goodbye to some friends. /: _

Imogen watched over his shoulder and grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Fucking hell, Drew. Your hair looks fine. It's almost 7:30 so let's go!" she said, grabbing her phone from its charger. Drew sighed and followed the others out of the bathroom as they made their way out of the house.

"Can I drive?" Bianca asked as Eli headed for the drivers seat.

"Uh... sure," he said, handing the keys over to her. She squealed excitedly and hopped in the car, gesturing for Imogen to join her. Imogen got in on the passengers side, giggling as the guys got in the back.

"Off to Degrassi we go!" Bianca sang, starting the car. She turned on the radio to a rap station, listening as "Faded" by Tyga blasted the car.

"I'm trying to get faded," Bianca admitted, nodding her head to the song.

"I'm with you on that one," Eli agreed. Imogen turned around in her seat and narrowed her eyes.

"You smoke weed?" she asked surprisingly.

"Uh... this is a pretty cool song, don't you think Drew?" Eli said, turning to Drew. Imogen raised her eyebrows and turned back in her seat.

After a while, they pulled up to Degrassi. The parking lot was crowded with cars, and you could see the flashing lights from attractions in the darkened sky.

"I have 20 dollars," Eli said as they climbed out of the car.

"I think it's free to get in," Imogen said, wrapping her arm around his waist. He snaked his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him closer, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bianca jumped on Drew's back, her short dress rising up. Eli and Imogen could see the trace of her thong as her dress continued to rise.

"Bianca!" Imogen shrieked. Bianca turned her head around to look back at the two.

"What?" she asked.

"Pull your fucking dress down," Imogen said quietly. Bianca laughed and tugged down at her dress as Drew carried her to the front entrance which was located at the back of the school.

A middle aged teacher was wrapping wristbands around everyone's arms as they made their way inside. Drew set Bianca down as all four of them stopped in front of the woman.

She turned up her nose when she noticed Eli and quickly put the band around his arm. After she had everyone else situated, they entered the busy Carnival. They were surprised at all of the attractions that the school had managed to fit back there.

Games and food booths crowded the aisles as miniature rides were scattered around the area. There was a huge ferris-wheel in the far back of the Carnival, which excited the girls.

"Let's get on it!" Imogen said, tugging onto Eli's arm.

"Uh... not right now," he said, looking around. He was anxiously looking for the memorial garden. He spotted a large group crowded around a space with candles, and he figured that he'd check it out.

He pulled Imogen along toward the display as Bianca and Drew payed attention to a hotdog stand. Eli and Imogen stopped in front of the display and Eli's face immediately turned red.

"They call this a Memorial Garden?" he scoffed, looking at the tiny flower surrounded by pieces of paper with each of the students names on it.

"It was probably last minute. Please, don't make a scene," Imogen said, watching as people turned to Eli.

"I don't fucking care!" he shouted, looking at the pieces of paper. "Wesley, Adam, and Clare's names aren't even on here!"

"Clare?" a girl asked, staring at Eli with wide eyes. Eli had fucked up.

"Eli, let's go," Imogen said, her face turning green.

"What do you mean? Is Clare dead?" another girl asked as everyone stared at Eli with horror on their face. Eli gulped and his hands began to shake.

"N-no. I mean, she's been missing. S-so I just guessed..." Eli said, saying the first words to come to his mind. The girls continued to murmur things to each other as Imogen drug Eli away from the Memorial.

They stopped in front of the Senior pictures booth, Imogen turning to Eli. She cupped his face as angry tears stung his eyes.

"You can't do that, baby!" Imogen whispered frantically. She still noticed eyes on them as they stood away from the others. Eli closed his eyes and sniffed, too angry to speak. The man behind the booth didn't even bother to ask what was going on. Imogen pulled Eli into a hug, smoothing circles on his back.

Eli opened his eyes slightly to see the pictures lined up on the front of the booth. He saw his, and Imogen's. He also noticed Bianca's and Drew's.

"I'm sorry," Eli whispered, clinging onto Imogen tighter. She smiled softly and sunk her head down into his neck. A strong wind whooshed past, knocking some of the pictures down from the booth. The man let out a slur or curse words, getting up from his chair.

Eli looked down and his eyes instantly widened. Right there at his feet, was Drew's picture. He released Imogen from his grasp, frightening her. She looked at him confusedly as his entire body began to shake.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her breath hitching. He gestured down toward the picture and she immediately knew what he was trying to say. "Oh God."

"Where is Drew and Bianca?" Eli asked agitatedly. Imogen looked around, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know!" she shouted, grabbing Eli's hand. She pulled him toward the hotdog stand where they once stood, but they were gone.

"Dammit!" Eli shouted, pulling out his phone. He dialed Drew's number and pressed it against his ear impatiently.

Drew and Bianca walked hand in hand from the ferris-wheel, laughing.

"You're such a wuss!" Bianca joked, tickling Drew's stomach. He slapped her hand away playfully and continued to walk.

"I'm scared of heights, okay!" he said defensively, a grin on his face.

"Wah wah. Baby," she told him. Drew's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, noticing it was Eli.

"Eli's calling," Drew said.

"He's probably wondering where we are," Bianca said, resting her head on Drew's shoulder. Drew pressed talk, but his phone signaled that the call was dropped.

"Fucking service," Drew spat, holding his phone up in the air. He had lost all of his bars, leaving his signal at 0. Bianca released Drew's grasp when she noticed two figures running towards them. She squinted her eyes and noticed that it was Imogen and Eli.

"I see them!" Bianca said. When she heard no response, she turned around. She couldn't see Drew anywhere. "Drew? Drew, where the hell did you go?"

She turned back around and noticed the expressions on their faces as they hurried to get to her; she automatically sensed something was wrong. Her heart pounded against her chest as the knowledge that Drew was missing sunk it. She sped up to meet them halfway, a scarlet shade covering her face.

"Where's Drew?" Eli shouted, grabbing frantically at his hair.

"I-I don't know! He was there just a second ago! I-I think he walked off to find some signal!" Bianca said, her eyes brimming with crystal tears. She was anxious to see what the fuss was about, and she prayed that it had nothing to do with Drew. "Why? What's wrong?"

"He's in trouble, Bee! We need to find him!" Imogen said, swallowing repeatedly.

"No!" Bianca repeated, the tears sliding down her tanned cheeks rapidly. She felt her palms sweating as her feet refused to move; it was as if they were stuck to the ground.

"Bianca let's go!" Eli shouted, looking around for his friend. More stares came their way, but they didn't care. They ran and ran, seeing no sight of Drew.

"God dammit, where is he?" Bianca screamed, her vision going foggy. She turned her head around to see Drew walking around with his phone up in the air. He noticed his friends and smiled.

"I got a bar!" he said excitedly. Bianca smiled anxiously, her feet pushing her forward. She stopped in her tracks abruptly as a truck full of kids came lunging through the Carnival grounds. People ran to get out of the way, except for Drew.

"Get out the way, kid!" One of the guys in the truck screamed, but it was too late. They slammed in Drew, his body cracking the windshield.

"DREWWW!" Bianca screamed, her voice echoing loud enough to be heard from miles away. Screams sounded off around the Carnival as people noticed the blood forming underneath the vehicle. The truck drove off in hopes of escaping, only to crash into a nearby booth.

Drew's lifeless body lay on the dusty ground, his blood pooling underneath him. His three friends ran to his side, tears streaming their faces. Bianca wrapped her arms around his torso, crying sheepishly.

"Noooo! Wake up, Drew, please! PLEASE! Don't do this to me, Drew!" she cried, his blood soaking her dress.

"I tried to stop it," Eli whispered, digging his nails into the dirt. Imogen cried along with him, burying her face into her boyfriends chest. Bianca refused to let go of Drew; she was determined to get a response from him.

"Please, baby, please!" she cried louder, a crowd forming around them.

"He's gone, Bee!" Imogen cried, grabbing for her arm. "He's gone."

"No, stop!" she screamed, shaking her arm free from Imogen. "He's going to wake up. He's okay, he has to be!"

Imogen shivered intensely, standing up from the ground. "Call an ambulance!"

Everyone began to dial 911, realizing what was actually in front of them. A girl pushed through the crowd, coming in contact with the three teens. It was none other than Kendra. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed Drew's body on the ground with all three of them covered in blood.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked frighteningly.

"I saw your status... oh God, we have to get out of here _now!" _she said, keeping her voice low.

"No... NO! I'm not leaving him," Bianca cried, holding onto Drew harder.

"Come with me _now!" _Kendra screamed as more adults ran to Drew's side. Imogen and Eli managed to get Bianca untangled from Drew's hold, the four of them darting away from the chaos. They ran out in front of the school, all of them gasping for air.

"I have something important to tell you guys," Kendra said, fear in her eyes.

"What? What, Kendra?" Eli asked frantically. As Kendra opened her mouth to speak, something sharp collided into her back, causing her to stumble forward. She fell into Eli's arms, her knees giving out. That's when he noticed that there was a knife plunged into her back.

Imogen screamed as she noticed a figure coming toward them in the darkness.

**Author's Note: O_O um... reviews? This honestly didn't come out like I hoped it would, but oh well. Dkmkfngkgmfn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So, last chapter was a hugeee mindfuck. There's one more chapter after this one, so make sure you review and get me up to 100 by the end of this story? Think we can do that? :D I love you guys! Enjoy!**

The figure came closer and closer until you could see the bright red hair covering his narrow head. He had another knife in his hand, coming directly toward Imogen.

"Eli, do something!" she screamed, backing away. Eli dropped Kendra's body to the ground, pushing his feet toward the man frantically. With the help of Bianca, they knocked the man to ground, the knife flying from his hands.

Eli jumped on top of him and began throwing blows to his face, not even pausing to get a good look at him; he just wanted this guy dead. Bianca grabbed Imogen and began pulling her toward the car as her cries still rang out. Eli was too scared to tear away from the man in fear that he'd get back up and come after them, so he continued to strike him.

His hand was covered in blood, the splattering sound sickening him each time his hand came in contact with the guys nose. A car pulled up beside Eli, and Bianca screamed out his name.

"Eli, come on! Hurry!" she shrieked, throwing the door open from the drivers seat. Imogen was in the backseat, shaking intensely. Eli managed to get up, flying into the car. Bianca sped away from Degrassi, shivering endlessly.

The car was so quiet; it was deadly. Bianca began to wail, the tears fogging up her vision. She swerved on the road numerously, not caring if they ended up in a car accident.

"P-pull over," Eli stuttered, examining the blood on his swollen knuckles. He wasn't completely sure if it was his blood or the guy's blood.

Bianca did as she was told and pulled off in a grocery store parking lot. She rested her head on the steering wheel and screamed out Drew's name, sobbing. Eli dug in the backseat and pulled out a t-shirt, wiping his fist clean. It still throbbed, but he could care less at this point; at least he was still alive.

"What the hell just happened?" Imogen screamed, clutching her knees up against her chest. Bianca continued to wail, ignoring Imogen's comment.

"You need to get it together!" Eli demanded, looking at Bianca. She closed her eyes and sniffed, clutching onto her bloody dress. Imogen shivered in the backseat, her chattering teeth being heard over Bianca's moans.

"What about Audra? What about Helen? What about _our _parents?" Bianca cried. "What about the police? W-what if we go down for this whole thing?"

"We can't worry about that," Eli said, his hands continuing to shake.

"We have to!" Imogen shot back, her tears finally managing to fall. She sat up in the back seat and looked directly at Eli. "Take me home. Please...I need to see him."

Eli looked behind him and noticed the look in her eyes. He nodded sadly and turned back to face the front. As his feelings sunk in, it began to hurt even more. Drew is dead now, and-

"I'm next," Bianca whispered, as if she had been reading Eli's mind.

"We're not going to let you die," Eli reassured, looking over at her. Bianca gulped and tried her hardest to avoid Eli's gaze. How could he be so sure, when he said the same thing about Drew?

"But what if I want to?" she asked, breathing heavily.

…

Eli carried Bianca into Imogen's trailer as she dozed lightly on his shoulder. After they had switched places in the car, she had managed to cry herself to sleep in the backseat. Imogen hurriedly made her way into the back room where her father was. The nurse was there the whole time, just as she was supposed to be.

Eli softly lay Bianca across the couch, being sure not to wake her. Her tear stained cheeks shined in the darkness, and her chest still heaved shakily. A loud cry was heard from the back, alarming Eli; it was Imogen.

He made his way into the hallway where he stopped. Imogen stood in the doorway of her fathers room, the nurse not far from her. The tenseness in the air told him that it wasn't good news.

"I tried to get in touch with you but I couldn't," the nurse said quietly, but you could feel the hurt in her tone. Imogen shook her head repeatedly and closed her eyes.

"Please, don't say it," she begged, biting her lip. The nurse stepped forward and put her hand on Imogen's shoulder.

"He's gone," she whispered. Those two words shot through Imogen like a sharp knife, kicking her to the ground immediately.

Eli made his way over to her, kneeling down beside her. He inched his hand to her but she quickly scooted away from him, pushing his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, clutching her stomach. She cried harder, sinking her face down into the carpet. Eli attempted to grab her again but the nurse stopped him.

"Give her some time alone with him," she whispered, lending her hand out for him. He grabbed it and stood up, walking out of the room with the nurse. He looked at her and teared before closing the door quietly. The nurse turned to him and put her hand over her chest.

"It was horrible. I left for a minute to go get his medication from the car and I came back, and... he just wasn't breathing," she confessed, sniffing. Eli nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll take care of her. You can go. Thank you," he said quietly.

"Are you sure?" she asked sadly. Eli nodded again and she grabbed her bag from the ground.

"I'll leave him here overnight, and someone will be by to get him tomorrow," she said, exiting swiftly afterward.

Bianca sat up on the couch weakly, looking around, forgetting for a brief second about the events of the night.

"What happened?" she whispered, watching Eli as he made his way over to her. He took a seat on the couch beside her and sighed heavily.  
>"Imogen's dad died," he said quietly. Bianca looked away sadly and stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She barely knew Imogen's father, but it still hurt to know that he was gone.<p>

"Three people in one night," Bianca managed to choke out, tearing up instinctively. As the tears began to reappear, Eli opened his arm for her to cry on his shoulder. She laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed a handful of his shirt, clutching it in her hands. She sobbed on his shoulder, trying her hardest to keep her voice down.

"I hate this feeling," Eli croaked, running his hand up and down her back soothingly.

"What feeling?" Bianca whispered through her sobs. Eli sniffed and looked down at the ground.

"The feeling of losing control of my own life. Everything has took a toll on its own and it's barely giving me a chance to process it all," Eli said hoarsely. Bianca closed her eyes and cried harder, thinking about nothing but Drew.

He promised her that they'd be happy again. He told her that they'd be together, and nothing could come in between them; not like last time. In a way, she resented him for not moving out of the way fast enough. Anything could have saved him, at least for a while. She didn't even get to tell him that she loved him...

Imogen trudged into the living room, clutching onto the wall pane for strength. Eli instantly stood to his feet and made his way over to her, holding her fragile body up for support. She had tears sliding down, her black mascara smeared all over her red face. She wasn't sobbing on the outside, but she was breaking down on the inside; her face was still and emotionless.

Eli reached under her eyelids and wiped a thick layer of mascara, kissing her warm cheek. She looked into his eyes and scrunched her face, letting out a light whimper.

"It's okay to cry," he whispered, sensing how strong she was trying to be. She nodded slowly and laid her head against his chest, letting it all out. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered things to her softly.

Bianca wobbled over to the two and opened her arms, joining in on the hug. Eli wrapped his other arm around Bee and allowed her to cry on his other shoulder. They were all each other had, and Eli wanted nothing but to have them feeling secure, because he anxiously needed it himself.

…

It was a long, hard night full of tears, but the three of them managed to get by. Eli had numerous missed calls from his parents and he knew things were serious. They must have found out about Drew.

He sat on the couch with his arm wrapped securely around Imogen, twirling the phone in his hands. Bianca was still asleep, getting some well-needed rest.

"You should call them," Imogen whispered, wiping her nose with her tissue. In all honesty, he was deeply afraid. What would happen when Helen, Audra and Cece got involved. Their kids are gone, and there's no one left to blame but the three of them.

"I-I don't want to," Eli said, sitting his phone on the table beside them. Imogen grabbed his phone and looked at it before pressing redial. "What are you doing?"

"Calling your mom," she said, standing up from the couch. She put the phone up to her ear and took in a deep breath, her hands shaking. Eli clenched his jaw and looked at her with beady eyes, just as afraid.

The phone rang once before a horrified Cece picked up the phone. "Hello? Eli? Eli, answer me!"

"Um... it's Imogen," she said quietly, tugging at her bottom lip.

"Imogen? Where are you guys? Sources said that you were with Drew last night when..." Cece began, too afraid to finish her sentence. Mr. and Mrs. Torres were seated with Cece, along with Helen and Bianca's aunt. Imogen gulped and looked at Eli.

"We're at my house. My dad just passed away, and Bianca and Eli stayed with me. And yes... we were with Drew when he was hit, but we were ordered to get away," she told her.

You could hear the cries of Mrs. Torres in the background as Imogen explained the story to Cece, and it just seemed to make the feeling in Imogen's stomach worse.

"I am so sorry about your father sweetie, but you guys need to make your way over here," Cece said. Imogen nodded and closed her eyes.

"Please don't blame us for this," she whispered, sniffing.

"Dear Lord, no. We just... want to make sure our kids are safe. Please come soon," Cece said before hanging up the phone. Imogen handed the phone to Eli and climbed on his lap, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"They want us to head over there. They're not blaming us, though. And... everyone's families are there," Imogen said. Eli wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, sighing heavily.

"I'm not looking forward to this interrogation," he admitted, resting his head on the back of the couch.

"Me either," Imogen whimpered.

"We'd better go wake up Bee. We have to face this one way or another," Eli said. Imogen stood up and flexed her tiny muscles, preparing herself for the day ahead of her.

…

They were parked outside of the house, letting the rain pelt on the car. They had been waiting there for about 20 minutes now, too scared to make the slightest move.

"I could really use a shower right now," Bianca said, wiping her eyes. Eli grabbed his handle and slowly opened the door, sliding out. Imogen and Bianca watched after him and couldn't help but to get out of the car as well.

They hurried up the front steps and waited behind Eli as he opened the doors to the house. Everyone's faces averted to the door, watching as the three shooken teens walked in.

"Oh God, mija!" Bianca's aunt said, scattering over to her and throwing her arms around her. Cece did the same to Eli, her face stained with tears. Imogen stood there awkwardly and started playing with the hem of her shirt, trying desperately not to think of her father.

Helen stood up and marched over to them, her eyes filled with fiery tears.

"Where the _hell_ is my daughter?" she demanded, spitting glares at each of them. They couldn't tell her the truth, they just couldn't. They hated to put her through the misery of having to wonder if her daughter was dead or not, but how could they tell her what happened without getting blamed for all of the deaths?

"We told you," Eli said, pulling away from his mother. "There was an argument, and she ran away. We haven't seen or heard from her since."

"But she wouldn't _do _this! She'd never just leave!" Helen cried, choking on her sobs; she missed her daughter so much. Eli looked at her and teared up, not knowing how to feel. He wanted to tell her the truth so fucking bad.

"Mrs. Edwards, I'm so sorry," he apologized, thinking of Clare. It was killing him ever so slowly. Imogen looked over at him and gave him a warning look, but he ignored it. He wasn't stupid.

"I just can't believe this is happening to me," Helen sobbed.

"Happening to _you_? Both of my sons are dead, and you're crying because your spoiled brat ran away for a few days?" Audra hollered, standing up and making her way over to her. Mr. Torres hovered behind her to hold his wife back.

"That doesn't mean my situation is any better! How could you even say such a thing?" Helen asked, going wide eyed at Audra.

"I'm angry!" she cried, taking a moment to let it out. "If it wasn't for those kids!" she said, pointing at the three of them. "My sons would be alive. They'd be home, and _alive_."

"Don't you _dare _blame my kid for this!" Cece chipped in, walking over to join the other mothers.

"And why not? He seems to be the ring leader for all of this!" Audra spat, inching closer to Cece.

"Exactly! Who was my daughter arguing with? Was it him? If it wasn't for him, my daughter wouldn't have ran away!" Helen declared, placing the blame entirely on Eli. He couldn't contain his anger as Imogen grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the mothers.

"No," he muttered, staying still in his spot.

"Let's go," she urged, tugging on his arm.

"NO!" he screamed, causing her to gasp. She broke away from him and looked away, gnawing at her already chewed up bottom lip. She hated seeing Eli lash out.

"You can go to Hell!" Cece screamed, punching Helen right in her face. Everyone went wide eyed and Bullfrog scrambled to his feet, drawing Cece back from a possible fight. Helen lay on the ground, holding her hand up to her throbbing face.

"How dare you?" she cried, her body too weak to move. It was all to overwhelming for the teens, and they quickly scattered the house, out into the pouring rain.

"Come back!" Audra shouted after them, but they just kept running. Eli climbed in the drivers seat, followed by the others and he sped away, not turning to look back.

"Where are we going?" Imogen breathed, hooking her seat belt.

"Anywhere. Away from them. I couldn't take it anymore; you were right," Eli said, mentally apologizing for snapping on her. She nodded and lay her head against the window, closing her eyes.

"This is already hard and those assholes are just making it harder. It's not your fault, Eli," Bianca said from the backseat.

"Thanks," Eli told her, wanting to get off of the subject. He honestly felt like it was his fault, though. No matter what, he was the one who had the deadly vision. The vision that came true.

After about an agonizing hour of driving, Eli pulled off into the parking lot of the local park. They exited the car and made their way over to a bench, taking a seat.

"Bee... about that thing when you said you wanted to die," Imogen said, resting her head on Eli's shoulder. "Please... don't."

Bianca sighed and looked around the wet park. She pulled her hair to one side of her neck and finally looked over at Imogen. "I won't do it to you guys."

"If we lose you, I don't know what I'll do," Eli confessed, looking deep into her pain-filled eyes. Though a few months ago it would've never crossed his mind, he really cared for Bianca.

"Well sadly, I can't control that. If I could, trust me... everyone would still be here," Bianca said, thinking of her friends. She was starting to believe that death felt better than the feelings she was having at that moment.

"If we watch out for you and save you, it would be over, right?" Imogen asked, looking up. Eli's eyes widened excitedly and nodded quickly, staring between the two ladies. "Imogen... you're right! Bianca is the _last o_n the list! If we save her, they'll be no one left to come back for! You're genius, baby!" Eli said, standing up and pulling her up with him. He picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her quickly.

Bianca looked at her friends and smiled sadly. No matter what happened with her, she still wanted the best for them, and for them to be happy.

For the next few hours, they walked around the park and just enjoyed each others company, wanting to think about nothing but simply, being happy. They've all had their fair share of hurt, and it was time to put it out of their minds; at least for a while. The sky was darkening, indicating that it was time to leave.

They made their way over to Imogen's house and noticed the ambulance truck parked outside. It was someone there to pick up Imogen's fathers body. She looked down and exited the car, making her way over to it.

"Someone's home now," the man said, walking up to the front door. Imogen ignored his comment and unlocked the door, walking inside.

They watched as the man took his body away, and it was definitely emotional to witness. Imogen stayed strong, though. She hid her emotions well, even though she knew she wanted to break down.

Eli and Imogen stepped outside to watch, but Bianca was too nauseous to look any further. She went straight for the bathroom and closed the door, switching on the light.

She looked in the mirror and shook her head, quickly looking away. She looked a horrid mess, and her hair anxiously needed to be washed.

"A shower couldn't hurt," she said to herself, walking over to the bathtub. She turned on the water to get warm while she stripped down to her undies. She couldn't care less whether she had a towel or not, she just wanted to feel that warm water on her body.

She stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, letting the water soak her hair. It felt like heaven as the heated water hit her tensed body, wrapping its warmth around her. She closed her eyes and lifted her face up under the faucet, wanting to feel nothing but the gentle beating on the splashes hitting her skin.

After a minute, she opened her eyes and noticed some cherry shampoo in the corner of the tub. She grabbed at it and squirted the red liquid onto her hands, getting them nice and foamy.

As she lathered the shampoo into her hair, the water wasn't hitting it right. She grabbed at the shower head, loosening the wire to give it more room to move around.

Eli and Imogen walked back inside the house and heard the water running from the shower. They took a seat on the couch and cuddled up to each other, staying completely silent.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Eli whispered. Imogen shook her head slowly, keeping her head comfortably on his chest.

In the shower, Bianca couldn't have felt better at that moment. As she dove down to grab at the shampoo bottle, she bumped her head against the faucet.

"Fuck!" she screamed as dark red blood starting to fill floor of the bathtub. She put her hand up to her forehead and felt the blood. The shower water was beating down on her wound, rinsing her blood into the water.

"Fuck!" she screamed again, stepping back against the tile, away from the water.

Eli and Imogen alertly heard her scream, and jumped to their feet. They ran by the door and knocked on it, their rib cages pounding.

"Bee, are you alright?" Eli asked. She kept her hand pressed to her forehead and gulped.

"I'm fine," she said weakly. As she dove once more to turn off the water, the loosened wire from the shower head collapsed, twisting around her neck.

The loud bump sounded outside the door and they knew something was wrong.

Bianca gagged, grabbing at the thick wire around her neck. It was no use; it was too tight.

"Help," she tried to choke out, but only more gagging seemed to escape from her lips.

Eli twisted the knob, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Open it!" Imogen shrieked.

"It won't open!" Eli screamed back, twisting it harder. He started to bang his body against the door, but it still wouldn't budge. Imogen joined along with him, slamming her weak body against the wooden door, getting the same results.

Tears slid down Bianca's cheek as the wire choked her. Her feet couldn't keep her up, not with the slipperiness of the water beneath her. She could feel the life getting choked out of her, and by now, she was done fighting.

As Eli continued to slam his body against the door, yelling out Bianca's name, an idea occurred to him.

"Get me a chair!" he told Imogen frantically. She ran into the kitchen and used all of her energy to carry the heavy chair to Eli, sitting it down in front of him.

He grabbed it and threw it at the door, cracking it slightly. He picked it up again and slammed it down against the door once more, cracking tiny holes into it with a huge slash in the middle.

"Keep going," Imogen urged. The chairs legs were falling off as Eli bashed it against the door once more, tearing a big enough hole for Eli to break through.

He used his bear hands to break apart the rest of the door, flying into the bathroom in the nick of time.

Bianca's eyes fluttered closed as the wire began to get the best of her, just about finishing her off. As Imogen flew to her naked body, her and Eli ran over and cut the water off. Imogen held her body up as Eli untangled the wire from around her neck.

"Bianca, are you okay? Please be okay!" he begged, slapping her face gently. After a minute, she responded back by licking her bottom lip tiredly.

"She's alive," Imogen cried, smiling brightly. She hugged Bianca's body to her chest, not caring about the nakedness or the wetness.

"Get a towel, Eli," Imogen told him. He quickly ran out and retrieved a towel, returning back swiftly. He threw the towel over her body and climbed in the bathtub with them.

As soon as Bianca could get her breathing together, she looked up at them through lidded eyes.

"Am I dead?" she whispered. Eli shook his head relieving and smiled.

"You're alive. And it's over, it's all over. We're okay now."

**Author's Note: omg :( I'm sorry... this was bad, I know. I have writers block and I'm lucky I could get this out! Hehe... but, review anyway? For me? Means a lot. ONE MORE CHAPTER GUISE. ;) **

**oh, and happy birthday to Mariahhhhh! Love you girly. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm writing the author's note for the last chapter! :'( It's been a great journey with you guys, but it has to come to an end sometime. Well, I have a long author's note at the end so MAKE SURE YOU READ ;) And I bet you guys all wanna know what Kendra was going to say, so I'll tell you... in the last author's note. ;P but, the secret should be obvious to you by the time this chapter is over, so don't go skipping ahead lol! Well, enjoy chapter 11! **

_It's been 3 months since the incident in the shower. We finally feel safe, and our lives are slowly getting better. I've moved in with Eli's family, and they've welcomed me with open arms. Bianca is taking it day by day, but she's getting closure with Drew's death with the help of Eli and I. Mr. and Mrs. Torres still hate us, but we wouldn't expect anything less... _

_Mrs. Edwards is still frantically searching for Clare, and I don't think she'll ever stop... it's not like I can blame her, though. That day in the warehouse still haunts me everyday. I visit my dads grave almost everyday, using Eli's shoulder to cry on... he's so good to me; I'm truly lucky to have him. _

_With Graduation being tonight, it's time to end our journey's at Degrassi. This was, without a doubt, the hardest year of my life. The best thing that has come out of this whole thing was becoming stronger through it all. _

_I hope to live the rest of my life with my best friend and my boy friend by my side, never forgetting our great friends who were lost. Well, I must go now... write ya later. ;) _

_-Imogen Moreno_

Imogen closed her diary and tucked it under the bed, wiping a tear from her eye. She could hear Eli's shower running as he began getting ready for graduation.

She got up from the bed and opened the bathroom door, closing it quietly after her. She slowly tip-toed to the glassed shower and opened it, startling him.

"Imogen!" he said roughly, his pink shaded cheeks slowly returning to their normal color. She giggled and stepped in the shower, fully clothed in her pajama shorts and tank top. A light smirk tugged at his lips as she closed the door to the shower, her hair drenching under the faucet.

"Good morning," she said softly, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck. He pressed his hands to her waist and pulled her up against his chest, staring into her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he responded. She ran her fingers through his wet and hair and pecked him lightly.

"Sorry to scare you," she purred against his lips. He captured her lips again, this time kissing her with a bit more fervor.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered back. She smiled and sighed, listening as the shower water ran down the drain.

"Tonight is the night," Imogen said after a minute, laying her head on Eli's shoulder.

"We're going to get through it," Eli reassured, promising her with the tone of his voice. She drew back to look at him and smirked, her eyes lingering downward. He noticed her staring at laughed lightly, tilting her chin up.

"Just what do you think you're looking at?" he mocked. She giggled and moved her hands to his waist.

"Ohhhh nothing," she sang, tugging at her bottom lip.

"Your nose is growing," he said huskily, backing her into the tiled shower wall. She laughed breathlessly and looked up at him.

"I guess a little something caught my eye," she retorted, moving her hands down to cup the sides of his butt. He jumped at the gesture, but quickly buried his head into his neck, sucking and nibbling.

Her eyes rolled back as she tilted her head up. "Not right now."

He licked a spot on her flesh before biting down, causing her to shriek lightly.

"I'm gonna kill you," she moaned, feeling the intense throbbing between her legs. Biting always turned her on, and Eli used that to his advantage.

He pulled away to show some TLC to the other side of her neck, chuckling at her comment. He repeated the gesture, hearing her scream a bit louder. She pressed her hips against his, her hands still planted firmly at his sides.

"Okay, maybe just for a little while," she breathed as his hands wandered all over her body.

"I knew you couldn't resist alla diz," he joked. She laughed along with him and jumped when she heard the bathroom door open.

A reflection of a girl with a blue robe and black heels appeared in the doorway, and they both automatically knew who it was.

"Hi Bianca," Eli shouted over the water, frowning.

"Hello, you nasty whores," Bianca teased, folding her arms.

"Well, it's just a little family reunion in here, isn't it?" Imogen said, moving away from Eli. She stepped out of the shower into the freezing air, shivering instantly. She closed the door quickly after her, being sure that Bee couldn't sneak a peek at Eli.

"I could hear you screaming from outside," Bianca joked, walking over to the mirror to examine herself.

"You look amazing," Imogen said, examining her outfit. Bianca smiled and turned to her, turning up her nose.

"I wish I could say the same," she mocked, giggling shortly afterward.

"Could you guys have this conversation elsewhere? I'm still naked here," Eli said from the shower. Imogen and Bianca turned toward the shower and you could just barely make out his figure.

"Nice buns," Bianca said before exiting out of the bathroom. Imogen turned toward the shower again and opened it, jumping back in. Eli sighed and moved his wet bangs out of his face.

"My turn to shower up. You, get out," Imogen said, a dominant smile plastering her face.

"Have fun. All of the hot water is gone," Eli mocked before scattering out of the shower. Imogen huffed and stripped out of her wet clothes, leaving them in the corner of the shower.

"You just wait, Goldsworthy," she threatened. "You'll get yours."

…

All dressed up in their blue robes and caps, things couldn't have felt better at this point. Staring at themselves in the reflection of the Dot's tinted windows was pure bliss to them. Their parents allowed them to go off and get a quick meal before graduation, and they'd meet them at the Civic Center for the ceremony.

The three of them walked through the door and instantly noticed the cafe filled with other blue robes. Eli smiled to himself and grabbed Imogen's hand as they took a seat at a small, circular table.

"What are you guys getting?" Bianca asked.

"The usual," Eli responded, motioning for Peter to retreat over to the trio.

"I guess I'll get the same," Imogen added. Bianca rolled her eyes at the two and smirked as Peter stopped in front of them.

"Graduation day. I remember my graduation. Good times," Peter said, staring off into space.

"Right... can I get a black coffee and a blueberry muffin?" Eli told him, bringing Peter back to the current world. Peter scribbled it down and looked at Imogen.

"Same," she breathed, looking around. Peter looked over at Bianca and raised his eyebrows.

"And for you?" he asked.

"A double cheeseburger with a Sprite," she said happily. Eli and Imogen widened their eyes.

"They're going to have food at the graduation," Imogen told her.

"Like I'm really going to eat their food," Bianca scoffed. Peter scribbled it down and scattered off, leaving them to converse.

"You're too much," Imogen laughed. Bianca shrugged and looked around the cafe at all of the smiling faces.

"If only they knew how many more of their friends should be here, graduating with us," Bianca said, looking down at her nails sorrowfully. She was trying to hide the expression on her face, but it sadly wasn't working.

Eli reached over and grabbed her hand, averting her eyes to his. "But they are. They're here with us in our hearts. When we walk on that stage, we'll be graduating for ourselves, and for them."  
>She smiled at him and sniffed, pushing the tears that were threatening to spill out back. Imogen rested her head on his shoulder, letting his words sink in.<p>

They made a promise to themselves to let the honor of their friends be shown at that Graduation.

…

As the entire front section of the auditorium filled up with blue robes, the parents and other family members seated themselves in their designated sections. Once the entire place was in their seats, the lights dimmed.

"Good afternoon, Degrassi. I'm Archie Simpson and I'm proud to say, Congratulations class of 2012, you've made it!" He announced. The auditorium broke out in applause, except for Bianca.

_Not Drew_ she thought. He didn't get a chance to make it this far. After the noise died down, the big screen came down and a Senior video was shown for a good 20 minutes. All of the Seniors were in tears as they watched each other on the screens, knowing in their hearts that they wouldn't see most of their friends ever again after that day.

Simpson even showed a separate video of the fallen Seniors, which caused even more sorrow. By the time it was time to put all of the bad feelings aside and accept their diploma's, an hour had passed.

Simpson continued to call names, taking a pause so that people could express their excitement for the Senior that was walking across the stage.

"Bianca DeSousa," Simpson called. Claps and cheers sounded from the auditorium as she trudged up to the stage, shaking the hands of her teachers. She stopped at Simpson and looked up, receiving a meaningful glint in his eyes.

He gave her her diploma and a brief hug, which meant a lot to her. As she walked off to join the other graduates, more names were called. Finally, they reached Eli's name.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," Simpson said loudly. There was mix of nervous claps and beady eyes staring Eli down as he made his way up to the stage. He shook hands with his teachers and grabbed his diploma from Simpson, staring out into the audience.

"Can I say something real quick?" Eli asked, looking up at Simpson. Simpson cleared his throat.

"We really should get on with the program-

"Please," Eli said quietly. Simpson nodded after a minute and stepped aside for Eli to step behind the podium.

"This diploma," Eli said, holding his rolled up paper in the air. "Goes to my friend, Drew Torres, who won't be graduating with us tonight. It also goes to my other good friends, Adam Torres, Wesley Betenkamp, and Clare Edwards, who won't be able to graduate next year. This also goes to everyone who was lost on the train that fateful day. My heart and accomplishments go to them. Thank you."

A minute of thick silence engulfed the room before an enormous applause broke through. Eli could make out the smiling faces in the low lighting, and it warmed his heart. As he walked from stage and joined Bianca, he noticed the happy tears in her eyes.

More and more names were called, including Imogen's. Her perky attitude was remembered by all as they clapped happily for her.

When all of the Seniors were called back up to the stage to get individual awards, the place calmed down. Awards swarming from GPA, to attendance, to clubs were given out.

"Finally, could Elijah Goldsworthy, Imogen Moreno, and Bianca DeSousa come collect their certificates?" Simpson asked. Certificates for what? They walked over to Simpson with their hands hooked and looked up at him curiously.

"Before... what happened, Mrs. Dawes had awards for her classmates that would be given to them during Graduation. I'm here to present them to you now," Simpson said with a sad smile. He bent over to retrieve the awards, silence getting the best of everyone.

It was a little too silent, and the three of them seemed to notice. There was a feeling in the bottom of Eli's stomach... a feeling he remembered too well.

"Here you go-

Simpson was silenced by the curtains ahead collapsing, smothering the three teens to death beneath them.

_**THE END**_

**Author's Note: So, of course... I bet you've guessed it. DEATH COMES BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL THERE'S NO ONE LEFT TO COME BACK FOR! If you've seen the movies, then you saw this coming. ;) Well, it's actually the end of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**In your reviews, please tell me a few things like which death made you saddest, and some of your favorite parts? :) I love you guys! Bye. :'(**


End file.
